La teoría de tu llanto
by One Dark love
Summary: Dipper Pines, un chico universitario. Un día como cualquiera se encuentra con una mirada marchita que captura su atención, jamás se imaginó que toda su vida iba a caerse a sus pies apenas cruzar palabra con aquel sádico desconocido. Advertencia: Escenas explicitas violentas, sexuales y suicidas. Yaoi 18 por el contenido psicológico y sanguinario que podría llegar a contener BillDip
1. Un alma afín

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_ _  
_ _You won't try for me, not now._ _  
_ _Though I'd die to know you love me,_ _  
_ _I'm all alone._ _  
_ _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _Please, please forgive me,_ _  
_ _But I won't be home again._ _  
_ _I know what you do to yourself,_ _  
_ _I breathe deep and cry out,_ _  
_ _"Isn't something missing?_ _  
_ _Isn't someone missing me?"_

 _Missing de Evanescence_

* * *

La mente es un campo poco explorado.

La mente de una persona desequilibrada lo es aún más.

La mirada rota de un par de ojos fue la condena para Dipper Pines, un chico universitario.

No esperaba que al conocerlo su mundo caería a sus pies.

Bill Cipher coloreo su mundo de rojo...

 _"-_ _Dipper_ _...jamás olvidarás mi sonrisa -Dijo con los ojos cristalinos, alargando una tétrica sonrisa sobre su semblante-_

 _-_ _... ¿Por_ _que_ _lo_ _haces_ _? -Sobre_ _sus_ _mejillas_ _corrieron_ _dos_ _lágrimas_ _-_

 _-..._ _Te_ _libero_ _... -Caminó_ _un_ _paso_ _a_ _él_ _-lo_ _agradecerás_ _cuando_ _lo_ _entiendas_ _..."_

* * *

Un alma afín

* * *

Sus pasos elegantes resonaban tras bajar con movimientos gráciles los escalones con baranda de cerezo, meneando en su mano el contenido dentro de su copa de cristal, el vino tinto realizando círculos mientras los presentes elevaban sus miradas para poder observarle, caminando a través de las luces que pretendían dar un aire cálido a la fría estancia. La alfombra bajo sus pies calzados en fino corte italiano amortiguaba sus pasos tranquilos, segundos después, dentro del silencio respetuoso y lleno de admiración –o ¿Por qué no decirlo? Algo de miedo –que causaba su presencia, dibujó una sonrisa larga sobre sus rodados labios empapados del suave licor.

Llevó su mano libre al bolsillo del pantalón de su traje, deteniéndose en el último escalón, observando a los presentes con una mueca astuta que adivinaba muchas cosas, sin más, se posicionó delante de las personas que comenzaban a rodearle, llevando en su mano la copa hasta hacerla rozar con sus labios.

-Un placer conocerle –Se presentaban algunas personas con aires que le dejaban ver que nunca antes habían estado frente a su presencia, cosa que, aunque maravillosa, le parecía bastante curiosa: Se trataba de un hombre importante como para, a esas alturas, no ser conocido por los que se encontraban dentro de su estancia-

Como respuesta, un asentimiento de cabeza, una falsa sonrisa y un saludo de mano, era todo lo que conseguían –tal vez un _"disfrute de la fiesta"_ en el mejor de los casos, si para él la persona no causaba relevancia –se sentía bastante satisfecho con la vida que llevaba, a pesar de ser tan joven, veintidós años a los sumo, era una persona respetada y hasta cierto punto, temida.

A pesar de todo ello no lograba obtener lo que anhelaba porque lo que anhelaba no estaba cerca de poder tocarse, porque lo que su piel tan desesperadamente necesitaba no lograba encontrarlo por más que lo buscase y simplemente siempre terminaba rehuyendo de sus manos, escapándose como polvo al ser arrojado al viento…

El suave tintineo de la música de instrumentos de cuerda llegaba a sus oídos, llenándolos de la melodía dulce. Cerró los ojos, inundándose del sabor que sabía amargo a sus sentidos…quizá antes la pena de los pesares fuera menos que destructiva pero en ese momento no, era solamente la agonía que llegaba a sus oídos, podía escuchar sollozar a los violines, gemir de dolor el violonchelo y llorar al piano de cola.

El salón inmenso se llenaba de la música acompasada mientras personas importantes, como él, caminaban alrededor suyo, pidiendo unos segundos de dialogo con su persona.

Volvió la mirada a los músicos que se encontraban al fondo del enorme salón. No había nada relevante en realidad, dos hombres mayores a él, uno encargado del violonchelo y el otro del piano, sus ojos vislumbraron una mata de cabellos castaños entre ambos hombres, ondulados rizos que capturaron la curiosidad de su persona; a su alrededor las personas se arremolinaban, hablando de algo a lo que no prestó atención, mucho más concentrado en adivinar el sabor dulzón de las notas melódicas que escapaban del violín que con tanto afán se empeñaba en acariciar el chico…

Por ese instante sintió que el órgano dentro de su pecho se apretaba contra sus costillas por una brevedad efímera de segundos que sería irrelevante de no ser el motivo por el cual sus pies se movieron hacia adelante.

Su pecho se había llenado de forma inexplicable de un recuerdo ahogado que saltaba curioso al son de la dulce melodía que salió de repente de las cuerdas del único violín.

Tez bronceada, rasgos suaves, sus ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba con el arco las cuerdas, sus rizos revueltos de forma indomable sobre la cabeza; una acción de su parte le paralizó unos segundos, golpeteaba el piso de forma rítmica con el pie derecho al mismo tiempo que, contra su clavícula, movía muy suavemente el instrumento de madera, agitando de vez en cuando la cabeza para sacarse de la frente los rizos que resbalaban sobre ella…

Tuvo que disculparse y dejar a un lado la copa que sostenía en su mano cuando se acercó con aires ausentes hacia donde todos los músicos reposaban… sus pies se movían por cuenta propia.

El hermoso piano de cola estaba pidiendo ser acariciado por sus dedos y acompañar el tono suave del violín, se puso frente al músico, un hombre mayor que él, de oscuros cabellos y de notable experiencia en su rostro, bastó con una sonrisa de su parte para que el asiento frente al piano se le fuese cedido y un ademán de su mano derecha para que el resto de las cuerdas aislara el violín del chico que hasta ese instante se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados.

Sus dedos acariciaban gentil y hábilmente las teclas del piano, marcando un son apresurado que fue seguido inmediatamente por el arco del violín, admitía que aquella era una pieza que conocía solo su persona, su corazón y no su mente…Desconcertado por la improvisación, el muchacho moreno abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese preciso instante, pudo verlo, sus ojos eran oscuros, profundos posos avellanos, la iluminación de la noche parecía volverlos marrones. Fueron efímeros minutos durante los cuales su mente se nubló, perdiéndose únicamente en el son que llevaba en sus manos.

Los ojos dorados se cerraban con forme sus dedos se movían por encima de las teclas, retiró la mirada, delatando un son agónico y marchito que entristeció las cuerdas del violín que le seguía cuando movía el arco sobre ellas.

El muchacho moreno aspiró hondo, observando el porte elegante y agraciado que poseía el hombre rubio al acariciar cada tecla del piano, era como si sus dedos se deslizaran y la música brotase del instrumento de forma natural; por unos momentos se sintió cohibido por el talento nato del pianista y lentamente fue apaciguando el sonido de sus cuerdas, escuchando la melodía melancólica y veloz que escapaba del piano.

Sabía que el otro había apartado la mirada hacia unos segundos pero él simplemente no podía hacerlo, continuaba con la mirada posada sobre la delgadez del joven de traje sastre.

La gente a su alrededor observaba, al igual que él, la destreza de unas manos lentas que dejaban escapar notas veloces y amargas que armonizaban perfectamente con el sonido de sus cuerdas. Intentaba concentrarse en su propio trabajo, más, le era complicado al escuchar la melodía sin esfuerzo del pianista, notas que jamás había escuchado y que, a juzgar por los ojos cerrados del hombre, eran de improviso, al igual que las suyas al intentar seguirle el paso…

El tiempo parecía no querer avanzar al percatarse del personaje que le acompañaba en ese dúo, le era desconocido el personaje rubio, pero parecía algo fantástico su trabajo, los cabellos rayos de sol, cortos, dejando apenas un flequillo que cubría su frente de forma agraciada, en su nuca se ondulaban muy ligeramente, tez pálida, sus ojos dorados enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas. Alrededor un aura que le pedía acercarse y le advertía alejarse.

Curioso de la procedencia de su melodía, entrecerró los ojos, analizándolo de forma intrigada sus movimientos, sin descuidar la dulzura del arco de su violín…

Al finalizar la tonada el rubio se puso de pie y caminó a pasos lentos lejos de su alcance… fue él quien se decidió a seguir a ese hombre cuando le vio caminar galante entre aplausos educados, perdiéndose entre la gente del lugar, podía solamente, seguir el brillo dorado de sus cabellos cuando caminaba entre las personas.

¿Por qué lo hizo esa primera vez? A ciencia cierta nunca lo supo, la intriga que corría por su cuerpo al saber las tristes notas le había obligado a incorporarse, alargar su innata habilidad con el precioso instrumento y sonreír para él, recibiendo como toda respuesta un saludo de mano, una sonrisa suave y de sus labios su nombre.

Pudo percatarse entonces que sobre el semblante pálido del hombre unos cuantos años mayor que él se observaban oscuras ojeras que contrastaban profundamente con el tono níveo de su piel y resaltaban de forma exagerada sus ojos pozos de miel gélida que le pedían ayuda a gritos y al mismo tiempo le ahuyentaban.

Nunca esperó que su camino se volviese difuso...

* * *

 _Aunque me sacrifiqué_

 _No tratarás por mí, no ahora_ _  
_ _Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas_ _  
_ _Estoy sola_ _  
_ _¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

 _Por favor, Por favor perdóname_ _  
_ _Pero ya no regresaré a casa_ _  
_ _Sé lo que te hiciste a ti mismo_ _  
_ _Respiré hondo y grité fuerte_ _  
_ _¿No falta algo?_ _  
_ _¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

 _Missing de Evanescence_

* * *

 **Advertencias finales:** Este fic contiene escenas explicitas sexuales, paranoia y problemas psicológicos, recuerdos nulos y deseos suicidas creados a partir de traumas emocionales. Puede incluir contenido no apto para personas sensibles.

ahora, después de haber leído la introducción y raíz de todo el asunto espero que les guste, les veo prono con el primer capítulo.


	2. Despertar

_Hello_

 _I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

 _Hello_ _  
_ _If i smile and don't believe_ _  
_ _Soon I know i'll wake from this dream_ _  
_ _Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

 _Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_ _  
_ _Don't cry_ _  
_ _Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping_

 _Hello i'm still here_ _  
_ _All that's left of yesterday_

 _Hello de Evanescence_

* * *

 **Despertar**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sus labios resecos, sus globos oculares dolían, punzadas penetrantes y dolorosas atravesaban su cabeza cuan agujas delgadas. Su cuerpo entumecido imposibilitado a moverse, rígido, con la garganta reseca. Los músculos tensos.

A su alrededor paredes blancas, una cama con sábanas sin color y un silencio fúnebre que era roto únicamente por el constante titilar de su corazón medido por un aparato médico que emitía un pitido largo al son de sus pulsaciones cardiacas, intranquilas, confusas.

Pestañeó, sus castañas orbe a medio cerrar observaban su entorno, sintiéndose pesadas, escociendo agresivamente tras el movimiento de sus pestañas.

Sobre su nariz y boca una transparente mascarilla administraba oxígeno a su cuerpo, empañándose tras cada exhalación de su parte y recuperando pausadamente su transparencia tras el inhalar.

Pastosa y lentamente sus ojos viajaron a su mano derecha, en donde una intravenosa se encontraba administrándole una solución…siguió el tubo translucido con la mirada, encontrándose con el líquido transparente que goteaba a un ritmo pausado.

Con lentitud, movió la cabeza a un lado, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, obligándole a quedarse quieto, observando de soslayo la habitación entera, vacía por completo, sin nada más que una silla vacía a su lado y sobre las blancas paredes una ventana de cristal con cortinas insípidas.

Una punzada dolorosa le obligó a volver la mirada sobre su entumecido cuerpo. Sus resecos labios y la garganta rasposa pedían ser humedecidos. Tragó trabajosamente antes de atreverse a levantar con sigilo su mano izquierda, pasando sus dedos por encima de un vendaje blanco que enredaba su torso habilidosamente.

Su costado izquierdo…

Tragó en seco, sin poder recordar absolutamente nada antes de haber abierto los ojos en ese hospital, con la memoria atestada de información vana e inconclusa e imágenes nubladas dentro de su mente.

Punzante dolor corriendo por su cabeza y brazos, encima de su costado derecho pulsaciones lentas hacían a su cuerpo temblar.

Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió con lentitud exasperante y dolorosa su piel bronceada que se erizaba, herida, ante el nuevo tacto sobre la sensibilidad de su costado y su muñeca.

" _Ha despertado"_

Había escuchado de labios de una mujer que entraba al recinto, pero él no dijo nada, asintió sencillamente, formulando preguntas miles en su cabeza ataviada de ideas vanas y poco claras, difusas, dentro de su mente.

" _¿Se encuentra bien?"_

" _No presenta ningún signo de…"_

" _El paciente puede ser dado de alta"_

" _Tres días"_

Cientos de frases como aquellas rondaban por su cabeza mientras se dejaba manipular libremente por los médicos y enfermeras que le rodeaban, obedeciendo a sus indicaciones y respondiendo únicamente con monosílabos.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día porque una enfermera había tocado su frente con un tacto demasiado familiar. Uno que por alguna razón no asociaba con nadie.

Preguntándose cómo llegó al hospital fue que terminó por salir de allí…

En la sala de espera se encontraba Stanley Pines, un hombre fuerte, su tío, quien tomó su brazo, ayudándole a salir de allí…

No vio por ningún lado a Mabel.

No recordaba que alguien le dijese en donde se encontraba. Estaba bien, lo sabía por la sonrisa amable en el semblante del hombre de canas a su lado, pero ella no deseaba verle…

Jamás podría culparla.

.

.

.

Ausente, observó el semblante frente a sus ojos, con miradas serias y profesionales, con el frío distante plasmado sobre sus rostros, expectantes a su –hasta el momento –nula reacción.

Pudo solamente asentir, lentamente, casi por inercia al escuchar sus palabras, palabras huecas que no tocaron realmente un punto importante dentro suyo; no en ese instante preciso.

" _El incendio consumió todo, absolutamente todo. No se encontraron signos de que el incendio fuese provocado, al parecer alguien decidió irse a la cama con el cigarrillo encendido…. Los cuerpos se calcinaron…"_

Con la mirada recorrió cada detalle del piso blanco de granito que estaba bajo sus pies, sentado en la silla metálica negra con esponjoso respaldar azul. Migas de galleta se camuflaban sobre el piso y pequeñas hormigas corrían una tras otra, cargando las mismas, despreocupadas y ausentes, como si en ese momento no le estuviesen dando la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto dentro de su casa.

Desgraciadamente, no estuvo él allí… no para ellos. No cómo habría deseado.

Desconcertado, había despertado con vida, no sabía nada de la morena que era su hermana.

El helado frío caló sus huesos en el mismo instante en que, obligándole por mera formalidad a testificar, declararon que para recordarlos no había ni si quiera un cadáver que pudiera visitar en un panteón sino restos carbonizados de lo que fueron sus cuerpos….

Sorprendentemente, Mabel y él habían salido bien parados de aquel atroz incidente…ella nunca necesitó un hospital… ¿Le había dejado a su suerte? ¿Le culpaba de algo? ¿…Estaba molesta?

.

.

.

Nunca quiso hacerse cargo de nada, no objetó nada cuando, frente a él, tocando su hombro de modo consolador, se encontró Stanford Pines, un hombre mayor a su padre, con finas arrugas adornando su semblante y sus castaños y oscuros cabellos casi tan esponjosos como los suyos, intentó consolarle con una sonrisa amiga, una que pedía disculpas y le pedía resignarse a lo perdido.

Ese hombre era su tío, aquella tarde donde una brizna intranquila golpease sus rostros, se permitió llorar amargamente, apretando en su mano tres hermosas rosas rojas…

Su piel se perforó a causa de la fuerza con que apretó los tres verdes tallos.

La sangre emanaba de la palma de su mano a causa de las afiladas espinas impregnadas en el verde tallo de las preciosas flores.

Gota tras gota, pequeñas perlas carmesí cayeron sobre el césped verdoso, que brillaba perlado de rocío, corriendo por las delgadas hojas, mezclándose inevitablemente con las perlas de agua translucida.

Stanford, que parado a su lado, dio suaves apretones amistosos a su hombro izquierdo, llevando la mirada al frente, sus ojos fijos en un punto perdido mientras la voz pastosa de un hombre despedía a sus padres.

Madera negra, caoba, cerezo hermoso… encerrados bajo esas pulcras maderas se encontraban sus seres amados…

No culpaba, en ese entonces, a su hermana Mabel por haberse ausentado en ese día en específico; él sentía un hueco ahogándole profundamente, no imaginaba cómo se sentiría su hermana. Ella amaba a sus padres más que a nada en el mundo.

" _Siempre puedes contar con nosotros"_

Había salido de boca del adulto que se posicionó frente a él, con semblante cansado y agobio en su apacible rostro. Un asentimiento ausente fue la respuesta que le ofreció ese día, simplemente.

Sus ojos recorriendo fugazmente a los presentes, observando las rosas blancas que eran depositadas en las tumbas cubiertas, observó los pétalos carmesí que sostenía en su mano derecha siendo lanzados sobre al ataúd de caoba que apenas bajaba.

Las lapidas restantes presenciaban la despedida amorosa.

Formó una sonrisa en el semblante al ver los pétalos impactar contra los maderos, la pulida madera acarició la delicada roza mientras pétalo a pétalo, esta se deshojaba bajo su mirada ausente y fija, recibiendo una sonrisa de sus sonrosados labios….

" _Goodbye"_

* * *

 _Hola_

 _S_ _oy tu mente dándote a alguien con quien hablar_

 _Hola_ _  
_ _Si sonrío y no creo_ _  
_ _Pronto sé que despertaré de este sueño_ _  
_ _No intentes arreglarme, no estoy rota_

 _Hola_ _  
_ _Soy la mentira que vive en ti para que te puedas esconder_ _  
_ _No llores_ _  
_ _De repente sé que no estoy durmiendo,_

 _Hola todavía estoy aquí_ _  
_ _Todo lo que quedo de ayer_

 _Hello de Evanescence_

* * *

Vengo a hacer entrega del capítulo dos. Este fic a tenido muy buenas respuestas a pesar de las advertencias, lo cual me dice que he hecho algo bien.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son inspiradores. Los MP me han animado, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda la responderé.

Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente.


	3. Sus profundos ojos

_I feel so untouched  
And i want you so much  
That i just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that i miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment i met you_

 _Untoched de The Veronicas_

* * *

" _-¿No lo entiendes aún? Tus lágrimas no van a llevarse el dolor que sientes…eso es algo que se irá cuando tú lo entiendas –Sobre sus labios pálidos una sonrisa larga se formó-_

 _-… ¿Y si jamás lo entiendo? –Sollozante, se aferró a un cuerpo ajeno, recostando el rostro contra su pecho-_

 _-Serás como yo –La mirada cristalizada se posó sobre él y en los labios una sonrisa afligida, sus párpados caídos en agonía profunda –porque yo no lo entiendo…_

 _Bajó la mirada, apretando los labios mientras lágrimas agresivas corrían por su rostro entero, dolidas…"_

* * *

Sus profundos ojos

* * *

Observó la palma de su mano, aún tenía la sensación de minutos antes haber sostenido con esa misma mano la textura suave y penetrante de la tela que enguantaba la mano del rubio joven que le acompañó durante una sola pieza de música una semana atrás.

Los giros que la vida daba eran inesperados, pues, para empezar, el trabajo nunca fue suyo, entró a tocar el violín al enorme y elegante saló de fiestas ocupado por un Cipher por una sola razón, uno de sus pocos amigos había contraído un resfriado y le era imposible presentarse a tocar en esa condición, había accedido a hacerlo él por mero afecto hacia su compañero.

Su mano sentía la brisa ausente de la mano que le sostuvo en ese entonces, en su memoria aun podía encontrar los ojos dorados clavados en su cabeza, la mirada inquieta y quebrada que observó en ese momento perturbaba alguna parte de su cordura. Nunca antes los ojos de alguien más se habían visto tan desfragmentados y carentes de vida que los ojos dorados del rubio que conociese la semana anterior.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a verle, su persona había llegado a impactarle de una manera atroz y se mantenía dentro de su cabeza, imborrable e impasible, latente y que viajaba a sus recuerdos cada vez que era posible.

Quizá debía dejar sus pensamientos quietos, mantenerlos estático y pensar en los exámenes de la universidad, después de todo las respuestas no llegaban a su cabeza solas, contrario a la mirada de ojos fragmentados que volvía con fuerza a él.

Melancolía, eso sentía cuando le observaba. Suspiró revolviéndose los cabellos impaciente, era frustrante recordar a un desconocido. Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama individual en la que dormía, aspirando hondo y cansado.

Era desgastante soportar la idea de una mirada incrustada en su cabeza cuando miles de situaciones se presentaban en su vida: los exámenes bimestrales no iban a esperarle y –aunque no tenía nada que temer con su impresionante intelecto –siempre le era imposible no dar un repaso o dos a sus apuntes, la renta del mes estaba cada vez más próxima, no estaba dispuesto a pedirle prestado a ninguno de sus tíos y luego estaba ella…

Mabel, su hermana, su única hermana… quizá debería haber hablado con ella apenas salió el sol esa mañana de sábano.

Desde que sus padres murieran hace unos siete meses ella no era la misma, se había mudado lejos de él, a casa de sus únicos dos tíos, Stanley y Stanford, dejándole completamente solo en California, aunque, de cualquier forma no podía decir que estaba dolido, él la comprendía, sus padres eran lo más importante para ella y ya no estaban más.

Sus ojos fijos sobre el techo, contemplando las imperfecciones encima de su cabeza y sintiendo el apartamento completamente desolado ese día en especial. Se preguntaba la razón por la cual rentaba un apartamento cuando la casa de sus padres ya estaba disponible para él, ya no había más cinta policiaca que le impidiera entrar.

Cerró los ojos colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró, dejando a su mente divagar como lo hacía cuando se encontraba intranquilo y confuso.

 _Un hacha, el cristal rompiéndose, pasos presurosos, el sollozo amargo…las luces de la patrulla y el chillido de la ambulancia…sangre sobre los escalones…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lentamente se incorporó hasta estar sentado, absorto, caminó a pasos monótonos con la mirada fija sobre la nada, abrió la puerta tras haber pasado la sala pequeña y salió de allí, dejándose llevar, tragando con dificultad mientras un temblor conocido corría por sus manos.

No era muy tarde, las diez con treinta de la mañana, no había desayunado nada aún, caminó tranquilo a una cafetería que frecuentaba prácticamente a diario, era hogareña y el aroma a café le golpeaba los sentidos cada vez que cruzaba las puertas de cristal. Se encontraba a unas cuentas cuadras de su apartamento y quedaba camino al museo.

Por una de las paredes de cristal observó la cabellera rojiza de una de las empleadas, sonriendo a medias caminó hasta la entrada, una campanilla conocida cimbró cuando abrió la puerta, se sentó en una mesa a la izquierda, cerca de los cristales transparentes, podía ver la calle entera y llevarse un panorama pintoresco en la cabeza. Por fin algo diferente al tétrico paisaje que rondaba en su cabeza.

Wendy, así se llamaba la mesera que le atendía siempre, ella era linda, mayor que él por unos cuantos años, de bonitos ojos verdes. No hablaba con ella, salvo el intercambio de unas cuantas palabras que ansiaba responder siempre que a ella se le antojaba hablarle. ¿Para qué mentir? A él le gustaba…

Ese era uno de esos días, en donde él pedía café y un trozo de tarta de manzana y ella sonreía asintiendo, y al volver, se quedaba hablándole.

-Hoy es sábado, no te había visto un sábado aquí –Comentó amable la pelirroja de larga cabellera-

Él sonrió, dispuesto a responderle y animarse a tal vez pedirle que le acompañara a beber café a su lado…

Sostuvo en sus manos la humeante taza, volvió unos segundos –de forma innecesaria –la cabeza al cristal, observando el panorama…. Al otro lado de la calle vislumbró unos cabellos dorados, brillantes rayos de sol…

La sonrisa en su semblante se borró al contacto con los profundos y quebradizos posos de ámbar que se volvieron ausentes a un lugar cercano a su dirección, jamás se atrevería a decir que le observaban precisamente a él…

-Disculpa –Dejó sobre la mesa la taza de café y el dinero suficiente para pagar los intactos productos-

Ignorando a la confundida chica pelirroja salió del lugar, buscando con la mirada los ojos dorados que viese hace unos cuantos minutos.

Avanzó a pasos presurosos, volviendo la mirada en todas direcciones.

La gente se arremolinaba repentinamente en esa tranquila y poco transitada calle de un momento a otro, frustrado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, viendo a la gente ir y venir a una velocidad poco conocida, entre el barullo de personas un brillo dorado que doblaba en una esquina llamó la atención de sus sentidos.

Caminó veloz a donde fuese que se encontrara, hundido entre el tumulto, recibiendo empujones que le alteraban los agudos nervios, era como si fuesen fuertes olas que le impedían caminar a donde ya desaparecía el portador de esa mirada férrea.

Sentía el corazón ejerciendo presión contra su pecho a medida que avanzaba.

Cuando por fin logró cruzar a la acera contigua se vio rodeado de personas, rostros desconocidos, sin importancia y el brillo dorado de esos cabellos era solamente un murmullo, se marchaba como un espejismo.

¿Qué pensaba hacer de todas formas? ¿Decirle que su quebradiza mirada capturaba su atención como lo hizo en su momento su habilidad con el piano? ¿Qué esperaba poder verlo por lo menos una vez más y avivar el recuerdo de sus ojos singulares?

Resignado, se olvidó de siquiera volver la mirada a la cafetería, mordiéndose los labios, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, caminando en dirección al único lugar que parecía ser capaz de serenar su cabeza, el museo de arte.

Sus padres solían llevarle allí cuando era un niño, junto con Mabel y asistir a un lugar conocido siempre llevaba paz a su lastimada alma.

Al llegar posó la mirada sobre la obra abstracta de algún artista renombrado pero que le fue imposible no asociar con los ojos ambarinos que viese esa mañana. Bajó la mirada a su calzado, eran zapatillas tipo _converse,_ negras y blanco, las misma que usara esa noche…

 _-¡¿Qué sucede?! No entiendo ¡Dime por favor que sucede! –Sollozaba entre llantos su hermana-_

 _Sus ojos se empañaron, sentía la mirada escocer, frente a su rostro se encontraba ella, sujetándole por los brazos mientras le agitaba, pidiéndole reaccionar._

 _Formó una sonrisa rota en los llorosos ojos, observando las gotas carmesí sobre la mejilla izquierda de la castaña tan parecida a él._

 _Detrás de él las lenguas rojizas de lo que juraría era fuego se extendían velozmente, alzándose, caminando por los pisos de madera._

 _Sollozos amargos, las luces de las patrullas, el chillido de la ambulancia…_

Agitó la cabeza, sacándose esos pensamientos de encima, confundido. Aspiró hondo. Mabel no estaba con él porque se encontraba con sus tíos, superando lo de sus padres hace siete meses, eso era todo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando pausadamente. Sábado, tenía una cita con el psicólogo, lo peor de todo era no recordar el motivo de asistir a uno…

La muerte de sus padres había causado estragos en él, pero era normal ¿No? Y seguramente Mabel, que era la más afectada en todo ello no estaba asistiendo a uno, ella se encontraba con sus tíos gemelos siendo reconfortada por la familia…

Pero aún seguía el recuerdo imborrable de aquella difusa noche…

* * *

 _Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto  
Que no puedo resistirme a ti  
No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos  
Me siento tan intocable ahora, por alguna razón te  
Necesito tanto  
No puedo olvidarte  
Me vuelvo loco desde que te conocí_

 _Untoched de The Veronicas_

* * *

Aquí he venido de nuevo, con el capítulo dos, practicamente ya que el primero (Alma afín) fue algo así como un prólogo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son alagadoras las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme su opinión acerca de este fic. Como notarán actualizo con una cantidad de tiempo no muy prolongada, gracias por sus opiniones, un beso a mis lectores!


	4. ¿Borrosos o nublados?

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_ _  
Let me inside, let me get close to you_ _  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to_ _  
Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you_

The pain of it all

 _The rise and the fall_ _  
I see it all in you_ _  
Now everyday_ _  
I find myself say_ _  
"I want to get lost in you"_ _  
I'm nothing without you_

 _Lost in you, de Three Days Grace_

* * *

¿Borrosos o nublados?

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –Una monótona voz masculina llegó a sus oídos-

Golpeteó la cabeza contra el sillón cómodo, aspirando profundamente. Asistir con el psicólogo no era una de sus actividades favoritas, sobre todo la habitación de paredes blancas con reconocimientos y documentos que abalaban la veracidad de ese psicólogo, además de eso uno que otro cuadro de arte abstracta y un librero de tamaño medio con libros dentro era lo único que daba brillo a esa estancia.

Sentía que la cordura se le escapaba por las paredes lisas y no porque realmente tuviese algo. Después de una pausa corta finalmente respondió.

-Es lo mismo de siempre, recuerdos vagos de lo que sucedió con mis padres, pero esta vez estoy llorando cuando mi hermana me toma de los brazos, ella me mira, está asustada, yo sonrío, mis ojos están llorosos también pero no hay lágrimas en mis mejillas –Explicó con la mirada sobre la ventana al lado derecho, que daba una vista al edificio contiguo-

Unos minutos fue lo que duró el silencio del hombre cano que se sentaba detrás del escritorio, seguidamente, habló para él.

-Es claro que estás llorando como ella porque estás asustado, y evitas que ella se asuste más y es por eso que sonríes para ella, para calmar a tu hermana –Comentó viéndole por encima de los lentes de aumento que utilizaba-

Él simplemente asintió, aceptando la teoría que le era dada, después de todo, no tenía modo de contradecirlo, adoraba a su hermana, lo más probable era que así hubiese sucedido, aunque, había algo que no encajaba, algo que estaba olvidando y que estaba seguro de querer recordar…

-¿Cómo sigues con tu vida diaria? –Le preguntó el hombre frente a él –no regresas a la casa de tus padres ¿Verdad?

De inmediato respondió.

-No, no estoy listo, sin Mabel las cosas son más complicadas –Dijo viendo de nuevo al hombre de notables arugas en el rostro-

-Entiendo Dipper, pero, la semana pasada me dijiste que conociste a una persona que te agradó ¿Cómo sigues con eso? –Preguntó con mero afán de ayudarle-

Sus pensamientos inmediatos viajaron al recuerdo de los ojos dorados, sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo mencionado antes en sus terapias, sin desearlo una diminuta sonrisa surcó sus labios, una que no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada de su psicólogo.

-Sí, con respecto a eso, no me he acercado a hablarle desde aquella primera vez en la semana pasada –Comentó-

-¿Por qué? Conocer personas te hace bien, es algo que no debes evitar, ver gente nueva y respirar nuevos aires te sentará bien –Añadió el hombre mayor-

-Tiene razón, debería hablarle, pero me es imposible saber qué debería decir, si Mabel estuviera…. –Bajó la mirada pensando en qué haría ella-

-Pero ya no lo está –Le recordó aquel hombre –un tema común –Recomendó –de allí nacen las amistades-

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió y seguidamente se marchó, recordando lo que le había dicho con respecto a su familia: él quería reconfortar a Mabel, quería protegerla, seguro era eso.

Esa noche se recostó sobre su cama, llevando la mirada al frente con una sonrisa suave en el semblante, cerró los ojos lentamente, tarareando una tonada que, no estaba seguro, de donde sacó.

 _-¡¿Qué sucede?! No entiendo ¡Dime por favor que sucede! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡Dios! –Sollozaba entre ruegos, derramando abundantes lágrimas-_

 _Sus ojos se empañaron, sentía la mirada escocer, frente a su rostro se encontraban esos ojos profundos, un ligero toque dorado sobre el café de sus ojos, le sujetaba por los brazos mientras le agitaba, pidiéndole reaccionar de forma desesperada._

 _Formó una sonrisa rota en los llorosos ojos, observando las gotas carmesí sobre la mejilla izquierda y el rojizo resbalando a causa de su llanto._

 _-No tengas miedo –Susurró alargando la sonrisa en su rostro –yo siempre voy a cuidarte –Añadió con voz quebradiza-_

 _Detrás de él las lenguas rojizas de lo que juraría era fuego se extendían velozmente, alzándose, caminando por los pisos de madera, consumiendo lo que se encontrada detrás de ellos._

 _Bajo sus pies espeso líquido carmesí que subía por los escalones que estaban detrás de él._

 _Sollozos amargos, las luces de las patrullas, el chillido de la ambulancia…La sangre goteaba sobre el piso, derramándose hasta formar un charco carmesí que mojaba las lenguas de fuego…_

Se sentó sudoroso, mesándose los cabellos de forma violenta. Su pecho subía y bajaba, era la primera vez que veía algo así, los ojos jamás le habían brillado en dorado antes, nunca en esas visiones confusas que le ajetreaban tanto…

Imposibilitado a dormir, se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de su habitación, se sacó la camisa, su cuerpo sudaba, constantemente se cubría los labios de forma exasperada, buscando qué hacer, como apagar la ansiedad que le corría el cuerpo entero.

Perlas pequeñas de sudor corrían por su piel morena, delineando cada músculo y cada poro de forma lenta y pausada.

De un momento a otro sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el instrumento de madera que reposaba sobre el escritorio de enfrente, lo pensó un poco antes de tomarlo en sus manos, analizándolo con la mirada como si fuese un objeto desconocido.

Se lo colocó sobre el hombro, mejor dicho, sobre la clavícula antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que una pieza resonara, una sola…y que fluía como si de agua se tratase…

 _Broken_ , así llamaba a la canción que inconscientemente tocaba cada vez que tomaba en sus manos el violín y al mover el arco sobre las cuerdas esa melodía danzaba, saliendo por cuenta propia, como si fuese algo instintivo, no recordaba haberla escuchado antes, pero moría lentamente mientras escuchaba las notas afligidas y al mismo tiempo se sentía vivo.

Últimamente esa era cómo su nueva canción de cuna. Recuerdos hermosos de una infancia distante en donde su madre le arropaba, cantando para él, llegaban de golpe a su memoria como un bálsamo a sus pesares.

Que gracioso, pensaba moviendo discretamente su pie contra el piso, _una y otra vez_ , con sus parpados caídos, deleitándose con la melodía melancólica que llevaba a su memoria unos profundos ojos dorados.

 _Mabel, su padre, su madre…_

 _Las sonrisas sobre sus semblantes._

 _El paisaje verdoso con el césped brillando bajo sus zapatos._

 _Con el rocío de la anterior lluvia._

 _Con el recuerdo de las heladas lápidas…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe; no supo en qué momento su respiración se había acelerado de golpe, y aun así, continuó con sus movimiento silenciosos y lentos, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

 _Las rosas carmesí empuñadas en sus manos dejaban delgadas líneas rojizas sobre sus dedos, resbalando hacia el césped verde._

 _Mabel…su madre, su padre._

 _Bill Cipher…_

 _Bill_

 _Bill_

El arco del violín se quedó estático, y la melodía dejó de resonar amarga por todo el sitio. Sus ojos marrones viajaron hacia el piso, observando sus pies descalzos sin realmente observarlos.

Una mueca cursó sus labios, en su pecho un hueco inmenso inundaba sus pupilas, perlando sus párpados de agua salina que no dudó un segundo en correr sus mejillas. No sabía los motivos por los cuales el golpe de esos recuerdos en conjunto marcaba surcos de agua salada en sus mejillas.

Pronto el instrumento colgaba a centímetros del suelo, inertes a sus costados. Con él sumido en los más confusos recuerdos.

* * *

 _De alguna manera he encontrado una forma de conseguir perdido en ti._ _  
_ _Déjame entrar, déjame acercarme a ti._ _  
_ _Cambia tu mente, voy a perder si me quieres._ _  
_ _De alguna manera he encontrado una forma de conseguir perdido en ti._

 _El dolor de todo._ _  
_ _El ascenso y la caída_ _._ _  
_ _Lo veo todo lo que eres._ _  
_ _Ahora todos los días._ _  
_ _Me encuentro dicen._ _  
_ _"Quiero perderme en ti"._ _  
_ _No soy nada sin ti._

 _Lost in you, de Three Days Grace_

* * *

Hola, hola. Puntual como siempre ¿He? aquí me tienen, gracias por el apoyo que me dan, por cierto. Espero que sea de su agrado, comenta tus dudas y si te gustó (O no) se reciben sugerencias.


	5. Dreams

_Turn out the ligths_ _  
_ _Feed the fire till my soul breathes free_ _  
_ _My heart is high as the waves above me_ _  
_ _Don't need to understand_ _  
_ _To lost to lose_ _  
_ _Don't figth my tears_ _  
_ _Cause they feel so good_

 _Look past the end_ _  
_ _It's a dream, as it's always been_ _  
_ _All life lives on if we've ever loved it_

* * *

Dreams

* * *

 _Oh, sí, sí, así, ah…_

Sus párpados ligeramente caídos le revelaban la profundidad de sus perfectos ojos, esos ojos que le veían con una huella palpable de deseo en ellos, los gestos cadenciosos a sus gemidos y sus movimientos le llenaban de placer el cuerpo entero. _Caliente_.

Adelante, atrás, una, otra y otra vez, en un ritmo marcado y lento mientras recorría con sus labios sus mejillas, sus clavículas, su cuello.

Amaba su piel desnuda sobre él, su cuerpo perfecto y esa mirada…Enterró sus uñas en su suave espalda, mordiéndose los labios ante las oleadas cálidas de doloroso placer.

 _Más rápido, Más fuerte…_

Sentía los brazos engañosamente delicados rodearle con fuerza la cintura, cernido el chico de dorados ojos, sobre él. Sus labios exhalando su aliento sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello tras los besos expertos que repartía sobre él. Jadeante, gimiendo.

Los cabellos empapados por perlas de sudor se unían a su frente nívea y él solamente podía gemir, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, lamiendo lenta y lascivamente el delgado y estilizado cuello de su amante.

 _Ah, sí, más, ah, ah…_

Cerraba sus ojos, impidiéndose apreciar a detalle los labios sonrosados curvándose en una sonrisa que le pedía ser correspondida mientras le complacía, colocando los brazos a costados de su cabeza para un mejor soporte, acariciándole en el proceso. Se sintió tan bien.

Tenerle penetrándole rápidamente, con fuerza _, con deseo…_

 _Mírame_ –Había pedido en un susurro con la voz inundada por el éxtasis del momento, arriesgándose a ronronear en el proceso – _tus ojos en mí…_

No lo habría preferido de otra forma, observando atento como meneaba sus delgadas caderas de adelante hacia atrás, sintiéndole en su interior, chocando contra él, produciendo un sonido pervertido que no hacía más que calentar gramo a gramo su ya hirviente cuerpo.

No era consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca, estando más ocupado en tomar con fuerza los hombros aperlados en busca de estabilidad para sostenerse ante las embestidas presurosas que él mismo había pedido, empujándose hacia abajo con deseos de más.

Sintió su garganta raspando ante sus gemidos, más, no se cansaba de gemir complacido para _él_.

Contemplaba con adoración los ojos de hermosos matices dorados que le corrían entero, perdiéndose en la fragmentación que poco a poco dejaba de ser visible estando ellos así, entregándose sin restricción alguna; remplazándose por la calidez llameante del deseo…él le deseaba, lo veía en su mirada.

 _Mmm…sí, sí…ah, así…_

No era capaz de contener uno solo de sus gemidos, aferrado a la cintura contraria, envolviendo con sus piernas la cadera delgada, dejándose llevar, moviéndose fuerte a su compás. Acariciaba en el proceso los cabellos dorados, perfectos rayos de sol, sintiéndolos tan suaves cómo se prometían, recorría su perfecta piel, su espalda, sus brazos, su delgado pecho.

Su vista nublada ante la oscuridad de esa noche le revelaba únicamente a su visitante y las desordenabas sábanas de su cama.

 _Bill, Bill, ah, ah Bill…_

Ocultando el rostro contra el cuello delgado pudo escuchar los gruñidos de placer que eran liberados por el otro, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, recibiendo electrocuciones internas ante ellos, espasmos que le hacían curvar la espalda y encoger el vientre ante la oleada placentera de sensaciones.

 _¡Bill! ¡Ah!_

Gritó en determinado momento, enterrando sus dedos entre las hebras doradas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su aliento chocando contra el cuello delgado y sus caderas moviéndose hacia abajo con fuerza ante los espasmos placenteros que propiciaban el clímax.

Su cuello, amaba besar y lamer su cuello mientras sentía al otro acariciarle las piernas y el torso, mientras le arañaba sensualmente los hombros con sus perfectos dientes.

 _Sí, sigue, sí, así, ah, ah, así…_

No sabía con certeza que cosas estaba diciendo y suponía que su amante de cabellos oro tampoco, pues este atinaba solamente a embestir, a besar, succionar y lamer mientras jadeaba y gemía; el uno contra el otro mezclaban sus respiraciones acaloradas y el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, extasiados.

 _Caliente,_ su cuerpo se sentía arder en fuego ante las manos delgadas y ágiles que le corrían entero y que envolvían su longitud con presteza, moviéndose veloces de arriba abajo, al ritmo de sus embestidas y sus propios gemidos suplicantes.

Sollozante, con la mirada perdida y los ojos nublados, se sintió culminar contra el otro cuando sus dientes apretaron con fuerza la piel de su hombro derecho.

 _¡Ah!_

.

.

.

Jamás en su vida…

Nunca antes otro hombre había sido su centro de atención, ni su centro de excitación, y mucho menos un completo extraño al que no recordaba haber visto más que un par de veces –que si bien le molestaba el diminuto número no podía cambiarlo –no era tampoco que la idea le resultase desagradable, para ese punto en el que se encontraba ya lo había aceptado como algo tolerable e incluso razonable para él, era una persona sensata, no le temía a los géneros.

Su rostro, rojizo por completo, delataba lo que su pasado sueño había causado en él apenas despertar, no podía eliminar de su cabeza los gemidos dulces y graves que salían de los labios que nunca tuvo la dicha de besar pero que en sueños vio, las miradas encendidas en deseo y las placenteras expresiones en el bello rostro que le acompañaba.

Podía sentir una fantasmal electricidad orgásmica corriendo por su cuerpo ante el placer que no se le había dado. Abochornado, apartó lentamente las sábanas gruesas que cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo, únicamente para descubrir que estas acariciaban su piel dorada enviando electricidad por cada uno de sus átomos, demasiado receptivo, muy sensible a las sensaciones…

Nunca antes sentirse dominado de esa forma tan profunda y llena de deseo le había acalorado más que solo la cabeza.

Una importante zona de su anatomía se erguía recordándole que necesitaba su completa y total atención en ese instante y que no iba a calmarse hasta que hiciera algo, causando que sus ya enrojecidos pómulos ardieran de vergüenza…. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el calor de su salida sobre este. Se encontraba solo en su apartamento ¿Quién vería los estragos de ese sueño apasionante?

La idea de que la mirada perfecta de un extraño causase tales efectos en él era suficiente como para no intentar siquiera calmar esa sed imparable que comenzaba a producirle el cuerpo; sus hombros calientes, sus mejillas, su rostro completo. Sentía que su pelvis se humedecía y sus pantaloncillos de dormir sufrían el mismo resultado.

No podía con aquello, era demasiado para él. Su cuerpo ardía en llamaradas de fuego.

 _Sus labios húmedos, sonrosados, por el constante choque contra los suyos, finos, delgados, entreabiertos…_

Suspiró recostando la cabeza sobre las suaves almohadas, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aspirando lentamente, suspirando otra vez, lento, pausado, tranquilo. ¿Cómo entregarse a algo ficticio?

 _Su sonrisa, picardía, sensualidad, una curva ligera y tentadora que manipulaba sus sentidos…_

Un suspiro entrecortado abandonó sus labios a medida que la sonrisa traviesa de antaño llegaba a su memoria, trazándose lentamente para él. Como un recuerdo de su sueño. Sintió su respiración entrecortarse.

 _Su lengua, cálida y húmeda, resbalando lentamente por encima de sus hombros, acariciándole los labios, pidiendo acceso a él…_

Apretó sus puños a costados de su propia cadera, sintiendo imposible contener el gemido de anticipación que llegó a él cuando pareció que podía sentir de nuevo esa húmeda y cálida lengua corriendo por su cuello, por sus hombros y adentrándose en sus labios de manera lujuriosa, ansiosa.

 _Sus manos, los delgados dedos resbalando por sus piernas, sus caderas, apretando con fuerza, acariciando con pasión…_

Estaba seguro que perfectamente podía sentir las manos frías corriendo su abdomen lentamente, y ansioso, con los ojos cerrados, colocó su propia mano sobre sus abdominales, bajando lentamente, imitando el camino imaginario que esta trazase en su memoria, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos esa zona, bajando con cautela, como si tentara el terreno.

 _Sus gemidos, gemía de forma sensual, oscureciendo su voz en el placentero deseo, exhalando sensualidad contra su oído…_

Inevitablemente gimió ahogadamente, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza antes de adentrar su mano tibia dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando la humedad que se acumulaba en su ansiosa anatomía, empapándose las yemas de los dedos en el proceso.

 _Bill…_

No pudo evitarlo, sostuvo entre su mano su erguida virilidad, recorriendo con sus dedos al sentirse así mismo palpitar en deseo, caliente, un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando subió lentamente solo para bajar de golpe. Jadeó, moviéndose hacia atrás por impulso de sus pies, que no dudó en flexionar, apoyando las plantas sobre la cama.

 _Su voz era tan excitante cuando le llamaba al oído, ordenando para él, susurrando…_

Con ayuda de su pulgar corrió encima de la sensible punta sonrosada, húmeda y caliente. El mero hecho de empapar su propia mano hacía a su piel erizarse en anticipo, todo por la culpa de un desconocido.

Realizó círculos perfectos a medida que descendía lentamente, torturándose a sí mismo.

Sus caderas, de forma lenta y pausada, se movieron hacia arriba un par de veces, empujándose contra su mano que no dudaba en subir y bajar al ritmo de sus movimientos tímidos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, exhalando tibio aliento por la boca.

 _Sus manos moviéndose contra su cuerpo, el recuerdo de una exploración interna le excitó, recordando esos húmedos dedos que tanteaban su entrada, presionándose sugerentemente contra él…_

Gimió ahogado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla en el momento en que dio suaves apretones a su miembro y moviéndose lento, comenzó, dejando libres todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que llegaban de su ensueño como flashes de verdad.

 _Mmm…_

Apretó los labios, movió sus caderas hacia arriba, un par de veces antes de acelerar el ritmo, recordando el cabello rubio, empapado en perlas de sudor, y el movimiento rítmico y sensual que mantenía en sus caderas el precioso espécimen de hombre que se cernía sobre él, empujando como él se lo pedía.

 _Sus jadeos, sus gemidos, la preciosa melodía de barítono que llegaba a su sistema auditivo…_

El movimiento en sus manos se aceleró con el recuerdo caliente y vivo de cada ardiente caricia, cada movimiento, la fricción entre sus cuerpos, tan verídico que parecía que realmente había sucedido y que no era solo un producto de su sobre excitada cabeza.

Sus embestidas certeras y sus palabras de deseo, los sonidos que realizaba la cama ante el movimiento errático de ambos al entregarse.

 _Sus ojos fijos, profundos, oscurecidos por el placer agónico y el deseo…_

 _Pronto se encontró observando de nuevo la mirada profunda, sus ojos dorados que le devoraban, que le deseaban, brillantes en deseo…_

Aceleró los movimientos de su mano, empujándose hacia arriba.

En un profundo grito terminó arqueándose, moviéndose su espalda en una sacudida de electroshock que nubló instantáneamente su vista ante el mero recuerdo de esos preciosos e inconfundibles ojos.

Se mordió los labios, temblando ante el inevitable y fuerte orgasmo que empapó sin cuidado sus prendas interiores, sus músculos tensos se relajaron al instante, haciéndole temblar sobre la cama.

Sus rojas mejillas lentamente recuperaban su tono normal, su acalorado cuerpo tiritaba, siguiendo un ritmo similar a su aceleraba y poco tranquila respiración. Inhalaba profundamente y con fuerza exhalaba de manera ruidosa; jamás en su vida se había sentido de aquella manera tan extraordinaria.

La voz de barítono que poseía ese hermoso extraño se había grabado a fuego en su cerebro sin que él se diese cuenta, de cualquier manera, se encontraba sobre su cama, rememorando las sensaciones placenteras de esa mañana, abochornado y satisfecho, curioso y con más de una duda asaltando su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos perfectos ojos causaban en él tanto en tan poco tiempo? No era normal sentir esa irrevocable sensación de acercamiento…Se incorporó lentamente, una vez se hubo apaciguado su acelerada respiración, iba a enloquecer, no le había sucedido antes, pero apenas observar su mirada algo dentro suyo se había roto, sonrió como si se burlara de él mismo: ¿Qué hacía? Acababa de tener un sueño erótico con un sensual desconocido, y no conforme con ello, se había venido en su propia mano con los recuerdos de ese mismo sueño…

Bufó, resoplando, ¿Qué le sucedía? Él no era así, era mejor que eso, no que se sintiera culpable, ni nada de eso, Dios bien sabía que esa había sido una de las experiencias más excitantes que había tenido en determinado momento de su vida, estuvo, incluso, tentado a volver a buscarlo.

Quería verlo…

Quería volver a ver a ese chico, necesitaba saber un poco más de él, necesitaba saber el motivo de su fragmentada mirada, del porqué despertaba ese sentimiento de pertenencia en él, necesitaba saber…

Cielos, si ni siquiera se acordaba que quería conseguir una oportunidad con Wendy, la bonita pelirroja de la cafetería…

¿Cómo preferirla a ella? Era hermosa, ciertamente, pero él, él era diferente, exótico, atrayente, con un aura de misterio y sensual peligro…era perfecto…

¿Cómo no iba a querer más si no dejaba de rememorar toda la conversación que había sostenido con el dueño de sus pesares? Mantenerse pensando en ello le ayudaba a aminorar por lo menos un poco los constantes pensamientos melancólicos que sostenía en torno a toda su familia.

Su familia ¿Lo tomarían a bien? Ninguno de ellos estaba más allí. Salvo sus tíos y su hermana, que estaban lejos…en Óregon.

" _Caminó entre la multitud, pidiendo vagamente permiso, y sintiéndose tremendamente pequeño en comparación con todos los insulsos adinerados que se paseaban alrededor y que seguramente le veían con extrañeza, poco importaba en realidad, él, solamente, tenía como objeto llegar a la persona propietaria de esa mata de brillantes hebras de sol._

 _Con los pensamientos perdidos, se arregló el esmoquin negro, deteniéndose en seco._

 _Una elegante barra de bebidas alcohólicas se extendía resplandeciente, con cálidos tonos dorados gracias a la buena iluminación durazno. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba…él._

 _Delineó con su mirada sus hombros enmarcados por tela en un corte perfecto e impecable de un traje de tres piezas, su cabello de tonos dorados recostándose sobre la pálida nuca, su complexión delgada y delicada pero no por ello menos imponente._

 _Elegancia, gritaba la forma en que este se paraba, sosteniendo contra sus labios un vaso de suave licor que pudo ver únicamente cuando le vio girando grácilmente sobre sí mismo, encarándole como si ya esperase su presencia._

 _Entonces sucedió, lo vio, sus ojos perfectos y mordaces caían sobre su persona como reflectores de luz ámbar, se obligó a no temblar de anticipo, apretando con fuerza sus puños a sus costados._

 _Era perfecto, lo veía con certeza en su mirada, el hombre frente a él pareció atravesarle con sus ojos felinamente entrenados para ello, como si estuviera expuesto ante él, más, eso solamente le incitó a que se acercase, y así lo hizo, lento, cuidadoso, ensayando mentalmente lo que planeaba decir cuando contempló las delicadas ojeras que resaltaban su mirada de espesas pestañas._

 _-Buenas noches –Masculló lentamente a modo de saludo, surcando una ligera y nerviosa sonrisa sobre sus labios delgados –yo…quería, quiero –Se corrigió automáticamente ante la mirada divertida que poseía su acompañante –alagarle. –Casi se golpeó mentalmente ante la ceja en arco que se formó en el semblante contario. Aspiró hondo, nervioso, expectante –mi nombre es Dipper Pines –Se presentó, extendiendo su mano a manera de saludo-_

 _Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios ajenos, por efímeros momentos le pareció ver que esos coquetos y fragmentados ojos brillaban danzantes en tonos dorados, revelando una profundidad intensa que le atrapó._

 _-Bill Cipher –Respondió su contrario con simpleza, aceptando su saludo de mano con una mueca agraciada en los labios, casi pudo ser una sonrisa divertida-_

 _-Es un placer, me encantó la melodía, jamás en mi vida la había escuchado, debo saberlo… ¿La ha compuesto usted? Si es así, tengo que decir que me ha parecido hermosa –Sintió velozmente sus mejillas enrojecer, se sintió…como un niño-_

 _La suave mueca en el rostro bello del galante caballero frente a él se alargó al momento que las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon, este dejó lentamente su vaso de licor sobre la elegante barra para después dejar sus párpados caer ligeramente, gesto que le paralizó al contemplarlo._

 _Era coqueto y seductor, sus dientes perfectamente blancos se asomaron a través de la curva ligera en sus rosados labios._

 _-Tu es charmant* –Murmuró vanidosamente con un galante y perfecto francés que llegó a los oídos contrarios en forma de susurro-_

 _Hablaba francés, ese hermoso hombre estaba utilizando un perfecto acento para recitar unas palabras que él no pudo comprender pero que, por el tono atractivo y coqueto que usaba, debía ser importante._

 _Sus mejillas bronceadas se ruborizaron, sus ojos avellanos se agrandaron al verle sonreír en diversión. Sus rodillas templaron cuando, seguidamente, se inclinó sobre él, muy lentamente, estuvo tentado a decir que entrecerró los ojos, preparándose, relamiéndose los labios al contemplar los cerezas de este, húmedos por el costoso licor…se acercó, permitiéndole hacer cuando husmeó tranquilo en su pecho, colocando algo dentro del bolsillo interno de su esmoquin negro._

 _Tembló al percibir de cerca el atrayente perfume, seductor, frío, peligroso…su aliento chocó contra su cello, erizándole cada poro de su piel, sintió sus manos frías cuando le rozaron cerca del pecho al depositar una tarjeta perfecta dentro, se obligó a penetrar con cariño esos profundos quebradizos que se cerraron en una sonrisa."_

Exhaló.

Cuando recordó todo aquel escenario se golpeó la frente con fuerza, sus mejillas rojizas y el cuerpo erizado, ¿Le había llamado antes? Porque para eso le había entregado su número telefónico, ¿Cierto? Era eso, exactamente, una tarjeta de presentación con su número escrito al reverso…

¡Joder, que imbécil! Si el traje no era suyo, era del colega al que le había ayudado. ¡Lo había olvidado! Había olvidado por completo que poseía en sus manos la clave para contactarlo a _él._

¿Quién en su sano juicio conseguía el número de un atractivo espécimen masculino sin esfuerzo y se olvidaba de ello? ¡Dios!

De cualquier forma… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo, entonces?

Bufó revolviéndose el cabello, ese era su única forma de encontrarlo y hablar por lo menos una vez más con el enigmático chico rubio que rondaba su cabeza y había perdido su número telefónico…que irónico.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerse de pie, pensativo, con la ropa interior húmeda, quiso darse un baño y dejar de pensar un poco.

Más, como si el destino lo odiase, rememoró perfectamente cada detalle después de ese encuentro.

" _-Nos vemos –Murmuró cerca de él, observándole con los gélidos y seductores posos de miel que tenía por ojos –tengo un asunto pendiente…oh, por cierto_ Seguiste perfectamente las notas…Je veux I'entendre de nouveau** –Dijo _entonces, haciendo gala de su perfecto francés-_

 _Pasmado, se quedó boquiabierto al verle alejarse, pasando justo a su lado, sus piernas se tambalearon cuando adentró su mano en su bolsillo y lo vio, su número…"_

.

.

.

Con una toalla a sus hombros y otra rodeando cuan molde sus caderas, se sentó sobre la suave silla que estaba próxima a su escritorio de madera blanca. Sobre este reposaba su portátil encendida.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al contemplar el protector de pantalla, era una foto suya y de su hermana Mabel, ambos cuando eran niños, sonriendo, calculaba, no, estaba seguro, que eran doce los años de edad que poseían en ese entonces; la vida parecía tan fácil estando juntos…

La echaba de menos…

En un suspiro desbloqueó la pantalla, abriendo una página de búsqueda…

Se mordió los labios, nervioso, golpeando con su dedo índice el mausse inalámbrico del portátil, dudoso: Cipher, Bill Cipher, ese era el nombre del atractivo chico de enigmáticos ojos dorados, y si bien había perdido su número telefónico, estaba seguro que podía contactar con él de una forma u otra, estaba seguro, que su móvil personal lo encontraría regado por algunas de las redes sociales.

Aspiró hondo ¿Se convertía en acoso buscarle en cada una de las redes que conocía solo para encontrarse con su número telefónico? Por supuesto que no, de cualquier forma, _él,_ ya le había autorizado a llamarle.

Entrecerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba a un lado el cursor que se había mantenido estático sobre la barra de búsqueda.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarlo? –Preguntó en un murmullo a la nada como si esta tuviese la respuesta-

Aunque él ya la conocía de sobra. _Se había enamorado de su mirada._

Con gesto aburrido, recostó contra la palma de su mano su mejilla, contemplando el ordenador, en silencio, corriendo de un lado para otro el curso de forma lenta, sin decidir realmente hacer algo.

Se estaba hartando de no poder detener la veta de moralidad que no mermaba fuerzas en recordarle que lo que estaba planeando hacer no era correcto. Él no acosaba a nadie…

Decidió que, mientras charlaba consigo mismo, podría revisar el historial de navegación, el motivo era sencillo, esperaba poder recordar que necesitaba investigar otra cosa que no fuese la vida personal de una bella persona.

Todo fue normal, relativamente aburrido hasta la página número diez…

 _Física avanzada._

 _Trigonometría._

 _Química avanzada._

 _Bill Cipher, importante CEO…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma exuberante al encontrarse la nota a medias cuando abrió el link. Él no recordaba haber estado investigando al rubio…

Lo peor de todo, no terminaba allí, nada de eso, _todo ese enigma apenas empezaba_ :

 _Rumores sobre el cabecilla de una importante […] Bill Cipher._

 _Se desconoce cualquier aspecto de su vida íntima […] Bill Cipher._

Nunca terminó de leer alguno de los encabezados de las muchas páginas con contenido similar hasta que se encontró con una página de exclusivas imágenes y fotografías del aludido y renombrado rubio.

Cada una de ellas revelaba el semblante perfecto posando para alguna entrevista, su expresión infranqueable, y el ceño impasible, todas y cada una, adornadas con la mirada férrea, perdida, desolada… _sus ojos_ …

Soltó de repente el aire que no se percató que había contenido, remplazando su momentáneo momento de ensoñación por una preocupación palpable y un estremecimiento latente que corrió en forma de una perfecta perla cristaliza de sudor por su frente: No recordaba haber buscado nada de eso, más, sin embargo allí estaba.

Toda esa información se encontraba en su ordenador personal, uno al que únicamente él tenía acceso, todo perfectamente fechado: _Diciembre 19, Diciembre 28, Enero 15, Enero 16, Enero 19, Enero 22, Febrero 23, Febrero 24 […], Marzo 18 […], Abril 16 […], Mayo, Junio, todos días consecutivos del mismo año…_

Eso era hace siete meses… ¿Cómo podría si lo conoció apenas hace una semana?

No, no, era imposible que estuviese allí. Mabel lo habría buscado entonces…Pero… ella no estaba con él desde hace siete meses…desde la muerte de sus padres y la última entrada a páginas de ese tipo había sido apenas hace tres meses…

Boqueó un par de veces, su mirada perdida, su vista nublada, recordando la inexpresiva y perdida mirada que contemplaba sus ojos de forma agraciada.

 _Bill…_

* * *

 _Apaga las luces_ _  
_ _Alimenta el fuego hasta que mi alma respire libre_ _  
_ _Mi corazón se eleva como las olas sobre mi_ _  
_ _No necesitas entender_ _  
_ _Demasiado perdida para perder_ _  
_ _No luches contra mis lágrimas_ _  
_ _Porque se sienten tan bien_

 _Mira más allá del final_ _  
_ _Esto es un sueño, como siempre ha sido_ _  
_ _Vive toda la vida, si incluso, nosotros la quisimos._

* * *

 _*Eres encantador_

 _**Quiero escucharlo de nuevo_

* * *

Hola, bien, he aquí uno de los capítulos más largos y excitantes, pues además de eso quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de darme su apoyo y pues de comentarme lo que les parece los frutos de mi esfuerzo.

Hoy estaba agotada, pero me sentí motivada y decidí escribir un poco más este Long-fic, y pues nada, espero que les guste y me despido agradeciendo sus comentarios, sus favoritos y los seguidores, un beso!


	6. Take my hand

_I lose my way_ _  
_ _And it's not too long before you point it out_ _  
_ _I cannot cry_ _  
_ _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_ _  
_ _I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_ _  
_ _Every day of my life_ _  
_ _My heart can't possibly break_ _  
_ _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

 _I watched you die_ _  
_ _I heard you cry_ _  
_ _Every night in your sleep_ _  
_ _I was so young_ _  
_ _You should have known better than to lean on me_ _  
_ _You never thought of anyone else_ _  
_ _You just saw your pain_ _  
_ _And now I cry_ _  
_ _In the middle of the night_ _  
_ _Over the same damn thing_

 _Because of you_

* * *

Take my hand

* * *

Gravity Falls…

Hace mucho que no viajaba allí, a decir verdad, desde que su infancia terminara. No era, de cualquier forma, un lugar con demasiada relevancia; los pobladores no eran muchos y se conocían entre ellos, igualmente, no era un sitio olvidado por dios, era próspero y bastante pintoresco.

De verdad había disfrutado su estadía en ese lugar cuando tuviese doce años, su familia –la única que le quedaba –se encontraba allí de cualquier modo, más, esa petición era demasiado inoportuna, demasiado precipitada…y, por egoísta que sonase, no muy deseada.

No deseaba, por el momento, entablar la charla, con Mabel, él sabía, muy dentro, que ella iba a reprocharle, ya lo esperaba, por alguna razón, y aunque sonase estúpido, él mismo se culpaba por la muerte de sus padres, desconocía, por supuesto, la razón de ser de esos desentrañados sentimientos de culpa hacia su propia persona por tan trágico acontecimiento; de cualquier modo, allí se encontraban todos los suyos, sus tíos y hermana…

Sin embargo, allí, en California, se encontraba su hogar…

 _Hogar…_

La casa de sus padres, su departamento, su psicólogo, Wendy, sus escasos amigos, no había en Óregon algo esperando a por él…

Mañana iría de nuevo a clases, ¿Qué sucedería con sus estudios? No podía, simplemente abandonarlos de forma indefinida mientras viajaba allí únicamente para cursar el resto de sus estudios en Gravity Falls.

No, definitivamente debía esperar.

…Aburrió el gesto, dejando caer sus párpados mientras que una de sus manos apoyaba su mentón de forma agraciada; albergaba muy dentro de sí la inocente creencia de que podría volver a observar de frente al poseedor de esos ojos dorados….

1:30 pm

Marcaba el reloj sobre la pared con un incesante tick, tak que comenzaba a exasperarlo: la forma redonda y los bordes negros rodeando la circunferencia junto a color perfectamente blanco del interior era algo que llevaba recuerdos pesarosos a su cabeza y justo allí, encima de la pared frente a él, sobre su computador, se encontraba el reloj con sus manecillas corriendo.

" _-No puedes estar tú solo allí…somos tu familia, Dipper, Ford y yo estuvimos hablando…pensamos que lo mejor para ti sería tomarte un descanso y pasar un tiempo con la familia –Recordaba haber escuchado las palabras proferidas con pesar por su tío Stanley al otro lado de la línea-_

 _Sonrió de forma cortés a pesar de saber que este no podía verle, a pesar de estar seguro que lejos de agradar, su silencio era preocupante. De cualquier modo este no esperó una respuesta antes de añadir:_

 _-Sabemos que no podemos remediar lo sucedido –Dijo de manera lenta-_

 _Nunca en su vida pensó que Stan pudiera ser tan bueno consolando a una persona, solo que él no necesitaba más consuelo, sus padres habían muerto hace tiempo, y aunque los quería y extrañaba, no sufría demasiado por ello. Estaba cansado ya de recibir consuelo, no deseaba escuchar más de esas palabras "amables" que salían de los labios contarios._

 _-Pero juntos podemos hacerlo más llevadero –Había dicho-_

 _Él solamente pudo asentir, escuchando la respiración en la bocina del teléfono cuando por fin pudo dar respuesta a alguna de sus interrogantes y peticiones._

 _-…Voy a pensarlo…es que, tengo mucho que arreglar aquí, estoy en semanas de exámenes y están las clases de violín, pagué un mes de renta…. –Enumeró lentamente, como si fuese una disculpa en voz desgastada y baja-_

 _-Entendemos –Afirmó de inmediato la voz de Stanford –no hay presión Dipper, únicamente queremos saber que lo consideras…_

 _-Y lo hago…. –Guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos, antes de añadir algo más después de su corta pausa –estoy progresando con el psicólogo –Confesó con un deje de vergüenza que fue velozmente identificado –quisiera terminar este mes por lo menos…de esa forma podré dejar todo claro antes de partir –Explicó seguidamente-_

 _-No hay presión Dipper –Aseguró siempre sereno Stanford-_

 _-Lo sé –Dijo esta vez de forma afable-"_

Eso había sido todo lo que había conversado con ellos, lo había pensado, lo estaba pensando…

Maldición, tantas cosas rondando su cabeza no podían ser buenas, era tarde y no había probado bocado desde que despertara, desgraciadamente, no tenía atisbo de hambre o alguna queja por inanición, de hecho, se encontraba bien.

La renta…había pagado un mes extra, el psicólogo había quedado atrás apenas el día anterior, su preciado violín descansaba abandonado, siendo tocado únicamente para despedir de sus cuerdas la melodía necesitada que dedicase al desconocido rubio.

Otro tema era el que le preocupaba, _Bill Cipher…_

No era posible creer que todo tema de investigación se encontrase en su computador privado cuando él recordaba que jamás había buscado algo de esa índole.

 _Era preocupante…_

El tema iba a quitarle el sueño en más de una noche, lo sopesaba, sus manos contenían un ligero temblor cuando pensaba en ello; más, no sabía exactamente qué lo provocaba,…podía asegurar, que no era únicamente el miedo a lo desconocido, había algo oculto tras ello y era _esa_ la respuesta que buscaba…

Por otro lado: había leído todo lo que había podido desde que fueran las nueve de la mañana hasta la una y media de la tarde. Bastante tiempo a decir verdad….

Había algo que no dejaba de desconcertarle: cada uno de los hechos narrados y todo registro sobre Bill Cipher se encontraba revelando únicamente de sus trece años a la fecha.

Se colocó las palmas de las manos en posición de rezo frente a los labios, pensativo, analizando con la mirada la única hoja de periódico digital que reposaba fija en la pantalla: _Único sobreviviente del incendio en Oregón_ ; rezaba el título del artículo.

Seguidamente se apreciaba la fotografía a blanco y negro de un niño no mayor de doce, envuelto en una frazada a motivo del shock que posiblemente le arribaba, sus ojos fijos a quien le tomase la fotografía, fijos, penetrando la lentilla de la cámara con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, sus cabellos cortos.

" _El unigénito de la familia Cipher fue rescatado del fuego, autoridades afirman que la casa fue accidental y confirmaron que a las 13:16 de la madrugada el incendio a la mansión Cipher fue detenido […]"_

Sus ojos repasaban con lentitud, una y otra vez, el artículo. Siempre atento, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su estómago a medida que _formaba un puño con su mano_ , presionándolo contra sus labios antes de mover el artículo en el ordenador con su mano libre.

" _El pequeño sobreviviente, de nombre Bill Cipher, se negó a seguir a las autoridades después de haber observado cómo ambos padres eran llevados por los paramédicos y el equipo de defunción, el menor resultó sin mayores heridas, habiendo quedado ileso […]_

 _El menor de doce años quedó a cuidado de una nodriza que anteriormente se encargase de su educación y sus cuidados […]"_

Presionó con fuerza su puño contra sus labios, los padres del desconocido rubio habían muerto de la misma manera en que los suyos lo habían hecho, dejando cómo única diferencia que él aún tenía a su hermana con él y el único Cipher se encontraba sólo….

Sintió algo de pena por él y al mismo tiempo un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda cuan roce de dedos helados. Había algo que no dejaba de parecerle ligeramente sombrío en esa mirada fija del niño. Había dolor, había tristeza, contenidos.

Sintió deseos de envolver en sus brazos la figurilla seguramente temblorosa de ese niño solitario y lejano….

Sus padres habían muerto ¿Cómo no sentirse así? ¿Por qué un niño ocultaría sus emociones? Sentía empatía con esos ojos dorados que se veían a blanco y negro a través de la pantalla, rozó con la punta de sus dedos la expresión neutra en el rostro de rasgos suaves. _Lo sentía vulnerable…._

Sus ojos se congelaron por un segundo, deteniendo sus acciones sobre la mirada de ojos profundos…el sonido del móvil le hizo saltar en su sitio, llevándose una mano al pecho a causa del sobresalto.

Lo tomó sin observar quien era el que llamaba, respondiendo con un monótono _"Bueno"_ que salió de sus labios sin pensarlo demasiado.

 _-Dipper, hola, soy Wirt, llamaba para saber cómo estabas –Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono de forma jovial-_

Wirt…. Él era un chico un par de años mayor a él, a decir verdad, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en la universidad a la que ambos asistían, para Wirt, era su último año. Desgraciadamente, la llamada no era demasiado grata en un instante como aquél, por lo que se limitó a asentir, ignorando que el otro ni siquiera le vería.

-Wirt, estoy bien, no comprendo por qué no lo estaría –Dijo formando una sonrisa a medias, como si aquello fuese a hacer de sus palabras algo real-

No se encontraba realmente mal, confundido, por supuesto, más no mal. Wirt…era delgado, más alto que él, sus orbes marrones, su piel morena…. Le debía el haberse topado con ese chico apuesto de dorados cabellos elegantes movimientos. El mero pensamiento le forzó a alargar sólo un poco más su amable sonrisa; de no ser por su repentino resfriado no habría participado aquella noche en una melodía preciosa compuesta por el bello hombre.

 _-…Sí…es que…no has venido a la universidad hace tres meses y…comenzaba a preocuparme, lamento no haber visitado o llamado antes, los exámenes son una pesadilla –Comentó deseando verdaderamente aligerar el ambiente que su tono jovial no había podido-_

Dipper se congeló sobre su sitio, extrañado, su sonrisa siendo desplazada por una mueca de descontento, no solía hacer bromas pesadas con su amigo, Wirt, de hecho, era alguien bastante amable y tranquilo, ellos no bromeaban demasiado por lo que, desconcertado por la, en apariencia, broma pesada, se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Qué? –Frunció las cejas, su cabeza inclinándose un tanto hacia adelante, afinando el oído-

 _-Los profesores preguntaron por ti, les dije que te llamaría. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, tengo deberes para ti ¿Está bien si paso a dejártelos? Tu profesora de química dijo que era importante, también se pregunta por tu repentina…no, no repentina –Titubeó sin desearlo-_

El desliz de sus palabras había dejado en claro para él que había abordado un tema que no deseaba por miedo a herirlo de algún modo, sin embargo, la muerte de sus padres ya no dolía tanto cómo antes. Estaba de acuerdo en que se había ausentado el día después del incendio…y después del funeral…pero aquello rayaba la ridiculez.

-¿Tres meses, dices? –Preguntó ignorando sus palabras anteriores-

Un nudo se formaba violentamente en sus apretadas entrañas, su estómago se cerraba, obligándole a llevarse una mano a la zona afectada en busca de aminorar o mermar por lo menos un poco tal sensación.

 _-Supongo que perdiste la noción del tiempo, es todo –Dijo este, intentando justificarle con voz afable-_

-…Supongo –Respondió después de una prolongada pausa-

 _-Dipper ¿Quieres que me pase por allá? Puedo llevar tus deberes y…. –De pronto su voz era un eco, uno que el aludido ignoraba.-_

 **No** , nadie perdía la noción del tiempo de esa manera; había pisado la universidad apenas el viernes. Instintivamente desvió la mirada al calendario que reposaba sobre la pared a su derecha, mismo que tachaba cada día que pasaba,…sus ojos se abrieron grandes, observando que las hojas se detenían en el mes de junio y al virar la mirada a su ordenador se dictaba: Domingo 23…Septiembre.

Se quedó quieto, ni siquiera terminó de escuchar lo que el otro le decía, pues en movimientos lentos y pausado terminó la llamada, congelando la mirada.

Sus labios temblaron por unos segundos, no lo comprendía, algo malo estaba sucediendo, lo sabía, lo sentía…pero no lograba entenderlo, no encontraba lo que estaba mal. Cerró sus castaños ojos, dejándose llevar por la repentina falta de aire que sintió.

Aspiraba pero el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, separó los labios, halando aire de forma brusca mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el piso, sentándose inmediatamente contra sus tobillos, sus manos temblaron, apretando con fuerza el móvil que sostenía entre sus manos, de forma tan brusca que por instantes temió que fuese a romperlo cuando fue consciente del tono blanco que tomaban sus nudillos a causa de la fuerza aplicada a su agarre.

Algo estaba mal, las cosas no iban bien…

Levantó la mirada al techo, pidiéndole a su confundida cabeza una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

.

.

.

No le importó ni siquiera un poco lo que fuese a decirle la profesora cuando se diese cuenta de que no volvería a clases, no por un tiempo, no mientras su cabeza no aclarase toda esa frustrante situación.

Tal vez sus tíos tenían razón, necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba… _necesitaba escapar de sí mismo…._

No pensó demasiado antes de empacar todos lo que le era indispensable dentro de una maleta de viaje mediana, colocando contra su oído el móvil que timbraba en espera.

 _-Doctor Figinns –Respondieron al momento segundos después-_

-Soy Dipper, Dipper Pines –Apresurado, profirió, sujetando con su mano libre un cambio de pantaloncillos –hablé con usted ayer por la tarde…. Mis familiares me pidieron viajar a Gravity Falls para visitarles –Informó saltándose detalles importantes-

 _-Oh, eso es perfecto –Respondió de manera profesional el psicólogo –sin duda pasar tiempo en familia puede ayudarte a despejar tu cabeza y quizá aclare tus difusas visiones –Añadió seguidamente-_

-Eso espero yo –Susurró casi para sí mismo, depositando dentro de la maleta sus suaves camisas – ¿Cree entonces conveniente disolver las consultas? –Preguntó deseando verdaderamente una afirmativa-

 _-Llámame cuando lo necesites –Instruyó el hombre al otro lado de la línea, sereno cómo siempre-_

Sin más la llamada terminómientras el de castaños cabellos lanzaba todo lo que sostenía en manos al interior de su maleta, algo capturó su inmediata atención al depositar el computador inactivo; allí, metido entre el bolsillo de red, se encontraba un cuaderno de pastas duras, un pequeño cuaderno de notas de veinte por veintiséis color rojo.

Frunció las cejas, dejando sobre la cama el puñado de camisas perfectamente dobladas que estaba por arrojar dentro y sin más lo tomó en sus manos, dudoso de abrir o no las pastas duras.

Apretó los labios, formando una línea blanca entre ellos; indeciso y frustrado, dejó libre un bufido para seguidamente abrir la tapadera del cuaderno, contemplando la primera página. _Su curiosidad no era precisamente una calidad…._

Lo siguiente que supo era que su voz había escapado de sus labios en forma de un mudo resuello, sus labios ligeramente separados, pálidos, sus músculos rígidos.

" _La teoría de tu llanto"_

 _ **Diciembre 19**_

 _Al principio creí que no era cierto, que seguramente eran exageraciones mías, pero nada era falso, sus ojos no mentían y su historial tampoco._

 _Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando hablamos por primera vez, una voz como la suya no debía ser más que la máscara de algo mucho más profundo, algo que escapaba de mi entendimiento. Realicé un análisis de su mirada, me resultó imposible no hacerlo y afortunadamente él en ningún momento se negó._

 _ **Diciembre 20**_

 _Descubrí algo desconcertante y fascinante._

 _Un punto del cual podría partir desde ahora: su infancia en Gravity Falls podría simplemente responder a mis dudas, también podría ser la respuesta al hecho de que una documentación legal partiera desde sus doce años de edad._

 _Como si los doce anteriores se hubiesen perdido en la nada…._

 _Desgraciadamente no he encontrado aún información que pudiera darle cimientos seguros a mi teoría…husmear, además, fue algo que por desgracia no pasó desapercibido a su persona, más, lo ignoró en favor mío._

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe, aquello parecía ser una bitácora, pudo asegurarlo todo cuando observó el recorte de periódico que estaba al lado de la nota escrito a mano…

Lo más desconcertante de todo y lo que había terminado por dejarle sin aire, era que aquello era todo de su puño y letra.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, sin haber avisado a absolutamente nadie y teniendo en su cabeza un solo fin viajó a Gravity Falls, Oregón, pensando en que aún no estaba listo para encarar a sus familiares, ni para enfrentarse a su hermana.

 _Su hermana…_

Sabía que ella le confrontaría, de alguna forma, sabía, tenía la certeza, de que ella le culpaba por lo sucedido de antaño con sus padres. El motivo de saberlo era algo realmente desconocido para su persona, simplemente, tenía en el pecho la sensación que le gritaba los motivos que podría tener su hermana para irse de su lado: Ella le culpaba; era por mucho, la única respuesta lógica que podía encontrar….

Ignorando tal hecho, caminó en dirección a la salida de su apartamento, habiendo antes arreglado todo con su casera, y sin nada más ocupando valiosamente espacio en su cabeza más que encontrar un taxi que le llevase a la parada de autobuses.

Su próximo destino era Gravity Falls…y esperaba, fervientemente, que ese viaje con sus familiares sirviese para aclarar por lo menos mínimamente su cabeza ataviada de borrones translúcidos….

Iba a perder la razón de lo contrario.

* * *

 _Perdí mi camino_ _  
_ _Y no es tan largo, como el que tu seguiste_ _  
_ _No puedo llorar_ _  
_ _Porque sé que esto es la debilidad en tus ojos_ _  
_ _Estoy obligado a falsificar una sonrisa, una risa_ _  
_ _Cada día de mi vida_ _  
_ _Mi corazón no tiene probabilidad de romperse_ _  
_ _Y deberías de seguir conmigo y empezar de nuevo_

 _Te escuche llorar_ _  
_ _Cada noche, en tus sueños_ _  
_ _Yo era tan joven_ _  
_ _Debiste haberlo pensado antes de apoyarte en mi_ _  
_ _Tú nunca pensaste en nadie más_ _  
_ _Tú solo viste tú dolor_ _  
_ _Y ahora lloro a mitad de la noche_ _  
_ _Por la misma maldita estupidez_  
 _Because of you_

* * *

Hola, hola! Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente han sido amables al acoger este fic tan de buen gusto. Ya vamos entrando más en la trama y espero que le guste, nos vemos pronto, Bye, bye.


	7. Revelaciones

_I believe in you_ _  
_ _I'll give up everything just to find you_ _  
_ _I have to be with you to live to breathe_ _  
_ _you're taking over me_

 _Have you forgotten all I know_ _  
_ _and all we had?_ _  
_ _you saw me mourning my love for you_ _  
_ _and touched my hand_ _  
_ _I know you loved me then_

 _I look in the mirror and see your face_ _  
_ _if I look deep enough..._ _  
_ _so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

 _Taking over me…_

* * *

Revelaciones

* * *

Oscuras ojeras se instalaban bajo sus ojos, le era imposible conciliar si quiera un segundo el sueño desde que se encaminó en ese viaje; cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes nubladas que se movían le invadían la cabeza como una mala película de miedo.

Sus manos temblaban de vez en cuando con el recuerdo inconcluso de las vagas sensaciones y el desasosiego. Apretaba contra su pecho el cuadernillo de pastas duras, enterrando de forma innecesaria las yemas de sus dedos en él.

 **Diciembre 22**

 _Hoy, mientras le observaba, como era costumbre desde que comenzamos a hablar, noté en sus ojos la misma sombra de dolor cubriéndolos._

 _Un nudo se formó en mi estómago al percatarme de que desaparecía únicamente cuando creía que yo le estaba viendo._

 _No comprendo ¿Por qué guardar las apariencias frente a mí?_

 **Diciembre 25**

 _Hoy sucedió algo que no esperaba, llegó a mi puerta el cartero, como cada mañana, y esta vez dejó en mis manos un paquete de tamaño mediano, adornado con brillantes lazos celestes y papel de plata. Era tan hermoso a simple vista que no desee arruinarlo abriéndolo._

 _Lo que me congeló sobre mi sitio fue la hermosa caligrafía que se dibujaba en la nota que colgaba de él: Feliz Navidad, Violinista, atte. Bill Cipher…_

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelco y una sonrisa se trazó en mis labios, quizá no era tan ajeno a mi persona como yo pesaba…_

 **Diciembre 27**

 _Tuve la oportunidad agradecer su amabilidad en persona. Todo él era tan elegante y la imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios cautivante. Jamás sonreía de verdad…sus sonrisas eran escasas…pero al estar conmigo su ánimo parecía mejorar._

 _La curiosidad era más fuerte que yo y muchas veces desee preguntar, pero no me sentí con el permiso de hacerlo._

Observó las calles oscurecidas por la bruma oscura, el paisaje lentamente cambiante de la ciudad al pequeño pueblo. Añoraba llegar a donde su familia.

Estaba perdiendo la razón, en ese momento más que en ningún otro desconfiaba de su mente; parecía disfrutar de jugarle malas bromas, confundiendo su cabeza y poniendo todo en desorden dentro de su ya desordenada vida.

No alcazaba a comprender porque después de la muerte de sus padres todo había perdido sentido. Por más que se esforzaba en encontrar algo dentro de su cabeza no había nada, ni una sola pista…estaba en blanco.

 **Diciembre 29**

 _Me contó un poco acerca de su infancia, corroborando lo que se decía de él._

 _Me dijo que había vivido unos años en Gravity Falls, Oregón. Me dijo, también, que cuando era menor su familia había muerto._

 _Sentí de inmediato la necesidad de preguntar más, de saber quiénes habían cuidado de él y si en algún momento de su infancia había sufrido, pero no lo hice, me dediqué a escucharle con atención, observándole, percibiendo el brillo cambiante en sus ojos de oro._

 _Ese día me regaló una sonrisa…_

 **Enero 3**

 _Supe que realmente no vivía en California, que estaba de paso únicamente; Temí que se marchara, dejándome atrás. Tenía miedo que en pocos días y en esporádicos encuentros él había pasado a formar una parte de mi día a día, pensando en ¿Cómo estará Cipher? ¿Qué estará haciendo Cipher?_

 _No comenté nada, pero sí que pregunté el día de su partida, simplemente me observó, formó en sus labios una curva suave, era una nueva sonrisa y era para mí. Inmediatamente me dijo, y cito: No podría partir aún…quisiera poder tener esto un poco más, si se me fuera permitido._

 _Lo último lo dijo viéndome, como si yo debiera confirmarle que podía. Enmudecí y asentí velozmente, una sonrisa bailaba en mis labios._

 _Esa noche pude dormir tranquilamente._

 **Enero 16**

 _Nunca habíamos dejado de vernos y aun así el día de hoy tenía algo importante para conocer. Hablamos de temas personales que él evadía. Quizá estaba siendo yo algo paranoico al decir que me pareció extraño pero…de cualquier forma debo hacer hincapié en ello._

 _Jamás quería hablar de su infancia en Oregón, me percaté, muy a mi pesar, que la mención de ello llevaba a sus ojos la mirada de cristal con la que lo conocí._

 _Quizá el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres aun le atormentaba, ¿Cómo saberlo? No puedo sentir empatía por él, los míos continúan con vida y los suyos murieron en un horrible incendio…_

 _Él, de cualquier modo, no se porta demasiado expresivo para con esos temas, pero lo que su boca no dice su mirada lo delata…._

No se percató en qué momento se había hecho de día, ni que la parada que realizaba el autobús era para él hasta que observó el brillo peculiar del letrero que rezaba _"La cabaña del misterio"_ llevando a él un confort que desde hace días no sentía. Algo se revolvía en su estómago, algo cálido.

Bajó del autobús, llevando con él su única maleta, arrastrándola a su paso, lento y ausente, extrañamente disidido. En su cabeza no había pensamientos, solo sensaciones y su muy alerta instinto.

La puerta de la cabaña fue abierta por Stanford, su tío, que abrió los ojos de par en par al verle, sorprendido de encontrarle afuera de su casa, con maleta en mano, y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, una sonrisa adornó sus facciones cuando observó a su sobrino; en él la duda de verle ya se había dibujado, sin embargo, allí estaba, y eso le alegraba en el fondo de su pecho.

-Dipper –Enarcó las cejas, haciéndose a un lado después de salir de su estupor –pasa, pasa –Pidió, dejándole entrar, formando una de sus amables sonrisas-

Él asintió, arrastrando su maleta mientras se acomodaba la bufanda al cuello con su mano libre.

-Espera –Pidió Stanford, sonriendo como solo él podía sonreír, con amabilidad y un brillo dulce – ¡Stanley! ¡Ven a ver quién ha venido a visitar!

Gritó su tío, invitándole a pasar a la cocina.

El castaño menor se dedicó a esperar de pie en medio de la sala, formando con sus ojos medias lunas por sobre la bufanda de color celeste que adornaba la parte inferior de su rostro.

-Debes tener hambre, ven, hoy cociné yo –Guiñó, entrando primero a la cocina-

Él le siguió, dejando todas sus cosas en la sala. Sí, tenía hambre, pero era todo soportable, al igual que su cansancio repentino.

Se aflojó la bufanda, su suave bufanda, cruzando la entrada pequeña a la cocina. Siempre le había gustado la cabaña, llenaba su interior de calidez y un toque a hogar que antes había perdido.

A los segundos Stanley se acercó, maldiciendo las visitas y alegando tener sueño hasta que le vio, sentado de frente a la entrada, con un humeante plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas frente a él.

-Hola tío –Saludó, levantando la cabeza para sonreír con sus delgados labios-

.

.

.

Cuando todos se encontraban instalados, desayunando en calma por primera vez en meses, el menor de los tres levantó la vista de su desayuno, buscando con la mirada algo que faltaba allí. Su hermana no estaba por ninguna parte…

Frunció el entrecejo, pasando el bocado que tenía en su boca, observando con especial atención a sus tíos.

-¿Dónde está Mabel? –Preguntó curioso, removiendo con su cubierto lo que quedaba de desayuno-

Al instante los tenedores de los únicos dos presentes se congelaron, deteniendo todo movimiento de golpe; ambos volvieron a verle, sus miradas extrañadas, preocupados se dirigieron una mirada mutua, volviendo después a centrar su atención en él.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sonriendo con extrañeza para ellos dos-

Su interior se apretó en un nudo cuando observó los ceños preocupados de los dos adultos y las miradas significativas que intercambiaban.

-Dipper… ¿Hablas en serio? –Cuestionó Stan, de forma suave, algo peculiar en él, dejando su desayuno a un lado-

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero verla –Dijo, deteniéndose también-

El ambiente alrededor de ellos se sentía pesado, de repente la calidez había abandonado el lugar. El moreno se dedicó a observar detenidamente a los adultos, intentando sopesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Stanford, él siempre, secretamente, había sido su tío favorito y entre ellos existía un gran grado de confianza que, él podía jurar, obligaba a este a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo sin que él lo notase.

-…Dipper –Llamó Ford, después de haber aclarado su garganta en un carraspeo, rehuyendo unos segundos a su mirada para continuar observándole – ¿No lo recuerdas? –Preguntó con lentitud-

-¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué, tío Ford? ¿Pasó algo? –Entrecerró los ojos, apretando los labios con el ceño fruncido en desazón-

Los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, como si hablaran telepáticamente, ya que uno de ellos desvió la mirada en evidente desacuerdo mientras el otro volvía a verle dispuesto a continuar y él lo agradeció profundamente.

-Ve a descansar Dipper –Pidió amablemente Stanford –fue un largo viaje ¿He?

-No, quiero que me digas lo que aparentemente no sé –Su pecho dolió-

No sería la primera vez que se sentía sabedor de algo que no era cierto. Últimamente era lo que su cabeza hacía por él, perder fragmentos y reemplazarlos, al menos, eso era lo que él sentía. Algo faltaba, de algo se perdía y estaba seguro que iba a averiguar lo que era.

Se puso de pie, encarando a los adultos, que volvían a verse de nuevo y seguidamente a él.

-Nada, no es importante…ve a dormir un poco –Pidió, levantándose con calma mientras recogía los platos-

-¿Dónde está Mabel? –Volvió a preguntar, reacio de abandonar la cocina-

Una sonrisa de parte de ambos le hizo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, relajando en el proceso sus tensos hombros.

Su cuerpo reaccionada por sí solo, al verles sonreírle relajó sus manos, colocando sobre la mesa el cubierto que había estado apretando en su puño sin que se percatase de que lo hacía. Sus facciones fruncidas se relajaron y lentamente su pecho bajó.

-Ella está bien…no te preocupes por eso…ve a dormir un poco –Sugirió Ford, conciliadoramente-

Acomodó su espalda en una pose menos defensiva antes de asentir con calma y marcharse, suspirando. No iba a hablar con ella ese día, quizá estaba en casa de sus amigas, como hacía cuando eran niños…

Se sentía ligeramente culpable por no haber llamado para avisar que les visitaría, así quizá ella le habría esperado….

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó a sus tíos hablando, probablemente algo que no era de importancia, así que optó por ignorar sus conversaciones cortésmente y subir a donde, él sabía, iba a quedarse.

-Deberíamos preguntar al médico –Concertó Stanford, con voz preocupada-

-¿Tú crees? ¡Está claro que debemos…! –Quizá más cosas salieron de la boca de ambos, pero él no lo escuchó, o decidió ignorarlo-

.

.

.

Despertó cuando estaba por anochecer, teniendo como recuerdo taciturno los ya conocidos ojos dorados que siempre vagaban en sus recuerdos cuando estaba despierto y que en esos instantes le visitaban en sueños.

Suspiró, clavando los ojos en el techo mohoso, ansiaba volver a observar al portador de tan bellas gemas. Alguna especie de calidez desbordaba por ellos cada vez que los recordaba. No era de ninguna manera idealizarle, era verdadera necesidad contemplar sus ojos sonreír.

Bajó los escalones, con un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza. El mismo que le había obligado a viajar a Oregón…

Sea lo que sea que le hubiese sucedido al chico del cual su cabeza no dejaba de hablar, se había originado allí y él iba a saber qué era…. Sus tíos habían vivido siempre en Gravity Falls, al menos, la mayor parte de su vida, seguramente si consultaba con ellos algo, ninguno le negaría información.

Cuando bajó se encontró con Stanford, leyendo un libro de su biblioteca, la biblioteca de su tío Stanford era la mejor y más grande de ese pueblo, con cientos de enormes tomos acomodados perfectamente; a su lado había una caja con veinte tomos iguales al que él sostenía, seguramente estaba resurtiendo todo.

Se sentó a su lado, recibiendo un, _buenas noches,_ como saludo y la atención del adulto al no escucharle responder.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que su resultado había sido el esperado: su atención entera.

-Tío…llevas viviendo aquí desde que eras joven ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, formando una lenta inspección en los rasgos ajenos-

-Claro que sí, pero eso ya lo sabes –El adulto colocó sus manos sobre su regazo, girando el rostro hacia su sobrino-

El menor se giró, subiendo su pierna en el sillón de dos plazas, de tal modo que podía tener frente a sí al mayor. Una extraña emoción bullía en su interior ante el mundo nuevo de posibilidades.

-¿Conociste a alguien llamado Bill, Bill Cipher? ¿Te suena? –Preguntó. Sus cejas se fruncieron, interrogantes. Parecía que incluso había olvidado lo sucedido en la mañana y su único objetivo era prestar atención a su contrario-

Desconcertado, el adulto dejó sobre la mesita de centro su libro, observándole detenidamente.

Se sintió extrañado por el repentino cuestionamiento, supuso, que su sobrio tendría algo en mente, por lo que después de pensarlo unos momentos negó con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a él.

-No, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre –Declaró, deteniéndose sobre el semblante turbado del moreno-

Verdaderamente, su memoria no arrojaba rostros conocidos al escuchar ese nombre. El pueblo era pequeño, él sabría de quien le hablaba si realmente le hubiese conocido alguna vez. Normalmente todos se conocían entre sí y eso le incluía a él.

El semblante de Dipper cambió radicalmente, sus cejas espesas decayeron y en sus labios una delgada línea se formó, su mirada se perdió sobre su regazo, pensando sin realmente hacerlo.

No era posible que él no lo supiera, había hecho cálculos en su cabeza, Bill había tenido doce años cuando se había originado el incidente, para ese entonces su tío ya vivía allí, era imposible que no le hubiese conocido. No, algo sucedía allí, tal vez Stanford no era capaz de recordar…

-Hubo un incendio, hace aproximadamente diez años…debes recordar eso –Probó, apretando una de sus manos en un puño de nerviosismo y ansiedad que se ocultaba a un costado de su cuerpo, sobre el sillón-

Esta vez el adulto pareció pensarlo, frunciendo el ceño. Él parecía tener la vaga idea de que algo así había acontecido, no era lo mismo, sus labios formaron una línea. Se llevó una mano a su entrecano cabello, rascándose la nuca.

-No lo creo, Dipper…normalmente este pueblo es muy tranquilo…si algo sucediera nosotros lo habríamos sabido de inmediato –Explicó con lentitud –esas cosas no suelen suceder…y sí sucedió…. –Fue interrumpido-

-Sucedió…está en los periódicos…ocupó la primera plana de…. –Repentinamente perdió el aliento, su pecho se apretaba, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pensar. Sus manos formaban puños que se relajaban después-

El mayor se puso de pie, preocupado al verle alterándose por nada, en realidad. Pronto Stanley se encontraba cruzando la puerta, una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus manos bolsas de compras con la humeante cena. Abandonó las cosas y su sonrisa al ver a su hermano intentando reconfortar a un ansioso castaño, que apretaba las manos de forma nerviosa con la mirada clavada en un punto indefinido y murmullos capturados, tácitos, en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se acercó a ambos, ganando la mirada preocupada de su gemelo-

-No lo sé…estábamos hablando…no sucedía nada extraño y de un momento a otro…. –Explicó velozmente, sin saber qué hacer-

Cuando el recién llegado se acercó Dipper le tomó del brazo, poniéndose de pie lentamente, su respiración, paulatinamente, volvía a abastecerle de oxígeno. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, pellizcando esa zona en un intento por recobrar la calma perdida. Su cerebro le había dado una repentina tregua….

-Estoy…bien, yo creo que me va a dar jaqueca…no es importante –Volvió la mirada a Stan –Ford me contaba…lo sucedido aquí hace diez años –Dijo, retirando su mano de su rostro para observar a su tío recién llegado-

Este pareció entender de inmediato, intercambiando una mirada con su gemelo para seguidamente tomar asiento con ellos, colocando frente al sillón de dos plazas una silla de madera que hasta el momento había estado abandonada.

-¿Hablas del chico asesino? –Enarcó una ceja, interrogante-

-No, Stanley estábamos hablando de…. –Se quejó Ford, sin terminar de hablar-

-¿Qué chico? –Cuestionó el moreno, sintiendo repentinos deseos de escucharlo todo-

Siempre había sido un chico curioso, entrometido, dirían algunos, no era una sorpresa que quisiera saber más acerca del pasado del pueblo. Él, aun en ese punto de su vida, conservaba su afamada curiosidad.

Había algo que se trabajaba en su cabeza y para poder observar los resultados debía conocer todo lo que pudiera. Lo sabía, en alguna zona de su mente que necesitaba satisfacerse de información.

-Fue hace mucho, la verdad, éramos jóvenes cuando sucedió –Explicó Stan, cruzándose de brazos-

En un suspiro, Ford decidió participar en el relato. Observando tentativamente al menor, sin terminar de creer que contrale algo así a su sobrino con los nervios crispados y una dudosa estabilidad emocional sería algo bueno….

-Parecía un buen chico, era muy educado. Nunca pareció fuera de lo normal, era demasiado sobreprotector con una hermana pequeña que tenía –Añadió Ford –visitaba muy a menudo la biblioteca y siempre llevaba libros a su casa, al parecer le gustaba mucho leer…. –Frunció las cejas, como si hiciera memoria de todo lo acontecido-

-Por lo que se dice, era también muy serio…raras veces le veíamos conviviendo con otros niños de su edad. A veces visitaba la cabaña y compraba siempre botones –Se rascó la cabeza Stanley-

-¿Botones? –Preguntó el extrañado moreno, atento al relato-

-Sí, antes teníamos botones de colores que combinaban con las camisas "hágalo usted mismo" –Comentó restando importancia –siempre compraba muchos de ellos…y nunca decoraba sus camisas…era tan…siniestro –Entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos-

Su gemelo le observó, rodando los ojos en el segundo siguiente.

-…Lo importante es que un día sin más los vecinos escucharon ruidos extraños que provenían de su casa, todos sentían cierta estima por su familia, eran bastante tranquilos así que les pareció raro. Una vecina llamó a las autoridades solo para descubrir que el chico había asesinado a alguien…la gente piensa que era familiar de su padre –Dijo Ford, pensativo-

El aliento abandonó los labios del menor, que estaba al filo de su asiento, escuchando atentamente.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó – ¿Alguien supo por qué lo hizo? –Añadió, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas-

Los adultos parecieron pensarlo unos momentos, realizando muecas pensativas sobre sus respectivos semblantes.

-Fue atrapado por las autoridades, se hicieron cargo de él. No permaneció aquí, la violencia de su crimen obligó a que lo sacaran del pueblo…. –Continuó Stanley –creo que quien más sufrió su partida fue su hermana…esa niña era muy apegada a él…

-No quisieron revelar la causa de sus acciones. La gente solía decir que el chico realmente estaba dañado de la cabeza o algo así –Restó importancia Stanford-

-Muchos comenzaron a decir que en esa familia sucedían cosas extrañas…. –Comentó el segundo gemelo –decían que cuando se llevaron al chico la niña cayó en depresión y que murió…nadie supo algo de ella después de eso.

Todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su mente trabajaba con violencia. No era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero, aun así, no dejaba de atesorar información que calmara sus pensamientos entorno al rubio. Quizá si seguía preguntando escucharía un poco acerca del incendio sucedido.

-¿Y su familia? –Observó a ambos durante unos segundos-

-Nadie supo lo que sucedió con ellos. Unos años después, sin decirle nada a nadie, desaparecieron del pueblo. –Ford le observó detenidamente –su casa quedó abandonada, aun después de tantos años, continua vacía…

-¿Cómo se llamaba? El chico –Genuina curiosidad inundaba su voz-

-…Eh…Evans –Stanford chasqueó los dedos, intentando recordar el nombre-

El gemelo rodó los ojos antes de añadir él.

-Philip Evans…su padre era un conocido mío –Declaró. –en realidad parecían una familia contenta, ya sabes, la típica familia feliz que te venden en televisión…pero el chico estaba loco…dicen –Se encogió de hombros-

Dando por terminada la conversación ambos adultos se pudieron de pie, caminando a la cocina, dispuestos a llevar acabo la cena.

Dipper, por otra parte, se quedó quieto sobre su sitio. Todo había sido interesante, pero no ayudaba a saber más de Bill.

Sorprendentemente, no sentía en sus dedos correr las ganas inmensas de verle, al menos, por el momento. Algo en su interior le pedía saber un poco más de ese hecho acontecido casi a la par del incendio….Frunció el ceño, quizá si buscaba más….

Desvió los ojos hacia su maleta aun abandonada allí. La bitácora…

Cada vez que la abría un escalofrío gélido le corría las entrañas, pero, si no se engañaba, debía haber algo allí que le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos. Siempre contaba con que encontraría datos interesantes de Bill.

Sentía recelo hacia ella, sintiéndose confundido y desconfiando de su cabeza cada vez que leía algún párrafo…pero estaba desesperado.

Escuchaba los susurros en su cabeza, pidiendo que la tomase en sus manos y la leyese toda de una sola vez, pero su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía cuando tocaba sus páginas.

La necesidad de hacerlo le obligó a acercarse a su maleta.

* * *

 _Creo en ti._ _  
_ _Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte._ _  
_ _Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar,_ _  
_ _Tú tienes el poder sobre mí_ _._

 _¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé_ _  
_ _Y todo lo que teníamos?_ _  
_ _Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti,_ _  
_ _Y tocaste mi mano._ _  
_ _Supe que me amabas en ese entonces._

 _Miro el espejo y veo tu rostro,_ _  
_ _Si miro con suficiente profundidad._ _  
_ _Tienes el poder_ _  
_ _sobre tantas cosas en mi interior._

 _Taking over me…_

* * *

Hola a todas! Gracias por su apoyo. Vengo a hacer entrega de este capítulo. Ya estamos terminando y desentrañando el enigma…bueno. Muchas gracias por la paciencia. En mi perfil tengo las fechas de actualización de este fic –de todos de hecho –por si gustan revisarlo para saber cuándo subo el siguiente capítulo

Otra cosa. Ya que está en un punto donde es posible lanzar teorías ¿Alguien me comparte la suya? Quien tenga la teoría más acertada se gana un premio que publicaré en este mismo fic con su dedicación.

Un beso a todos! Bye! ;)


	8. Enfermedad

_Enfermedad_

* * *

Quizás estaba mal lo que pensaba hacer, irrumpir dentro de propiedad privada, aunque estuviese abandonada, estaba mal, pero a él, sinceramente, _poco o nada le importaba_. Únicamente en él ardía esa necesidad de satisfacer el hambre infinita que sentía en su interior, el deseo de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, la curiosidad avasallante.

Se relamió los labios en un movimiento apacible, afinando la mirada a su entorno. Su rostro podía portar un inescrutable semblante de serenidad, pero él sabía perfectamente que en su interior ardía una llamarada eterna que no era capaz de silenciar, quemando todo a su paso, volviéndole un amasijo de nervios y emociones contenidas que clamaban un solo nombre.

Suspiró, sonriendo con calma aparente a medida que se acercaba a aquel sitio, deseoso de saber y ansioso por recordar.

 _¿Era enfermizo?_

El deseo impasible de saber del rubio ¿Lo era? ¿Estaba siendo él alguien insensato? Le encantaba creer que no.

Su mente, no dejaba de jugar al _gato y al ratón_ con pensamientos de sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa lasciva, siempre ansioso de saber un poco más de él y de sus maneras tan peculiares, divirtiéndose en silencio.

¿Cómo alguien podía terminar cómo él? ¿Dónde estaba también su punto de quiebre? Porque, hasta donde él sabía, una mañana había simplemente despertado con un pensamiento solo en su cabeza, era insana la sensación que le producía y aun así…aún después de eso…parecía no importarle.

 **Enero 20**

 _Era curioso…_

 _¿Por qué alguien con tanto éxito aparente titubeaba al sostener en sus manos un simple paquete de galletas? Era como si el caramelo con reluciente envoltorio estuviera insultándolo de la manera más amarga posible. Sus ojos eran cristales y el dolor en ellos me urgía a consolarlo, a tomarlo entre los brazos, verle directo a los ojos y beber de ellos ese llanto vuelto vidrios._

 _¿Por qué era tan bello estando tan triste?_

 **Enero 21**

 _Sonrió para mí. Sus labios eran una curva bella y hermosa. Sus manos cálidas afianzando mis hombros mientras me miraba al rostro, permitiéndome saborear con desesperada ansia el color de sus ojos claros._

 _El día de hoy parecía temblar ansioso y dulce, tan galante siempre a pesar del vestigio de una sombra obscura en los ojos de miel._

Dio una mirada a la casilla, sin entrar todavía, con sus manos temblando ansiosamente contra la tela desgastada de sus jeans: el porche estaba descuidado y maltrecho, la madera raída por el desuso, tenía un aspecto avejentado pero estable, como solo el tiempo podía poner las cosas. Pensó que tal vez en un paso el lugar fue hermoso, lleno de vida, de dicha y de una familia feliz.

– _¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –Susurró una voz contra su oído. Parecía risueña y curiosa._

No detuvo la imagen que corrió frente a sus ojos aunque lo hubiera deseado, simplemente se detuvo de golpe frente al porche de esa vieja casa, y permaneció con los labios separados, casi pudiendo saborear con la punta de su lengua el momento justo en el que los labios rosados se movían, separándose en esa curva preciosa de una sonrisa titubeante.

–Tus ojos –Respondió él a la nada.

– _¿De verdad es eso? –Una risita burlona brotó desde sus labios –he visto cómo tus ojos se desvían a mi cuello cada vez que hablamos…. –Susurró, como si se tratara de un secreto._

–Es porque es hermoso –Dijo él.

Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca dolorosa, porque eso había sido todo, no más fragmentos de un recuerdo en donde la voz sensual y pícara hablaba a su oído de forma perversa y dulce. ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se desviaron con desagrado hacia la puerta cerrada, que empujó sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo a las bisagras chillar agudas. Lo que encontró le dejó sorprendido: el lugar era un perfecto orden.

Había muñequitas acomodadas perfectamente junto a una mesita de té para niñas pequeñas, y una alfombra; había algo que causaba discordancia en la calma apacible: Todo ese desorden marrón que manchaba la alfombra.

Una punzada dolorosa le atravesó la cabeza, en un jadeo se recostó contra el muro más cercano, presionando una mano contra su sien de forma dolorosa.

– _Yo jamás tuve un perro…a mamá le molestaba el desorden que causaban –Su voz sonaba nostálgica y grave –pero tenía muchos juguetes en una habitación para mí solo… ¿No es mejor eso? –Una risita se le escapó de los labios._

–Yo tampoco tuve mascotas –Murmuró al viento.

–… _Tengo una grandiosa idea, violinista –Le susurró al oído –¿Por qué no alucinamos un rato para fingir que jugamos con una mascota? –Hablaba tan cerca de su oído que sus labios rozaban contra su piel al moverse._

–No estoy seguro….

– _Prometo que te gustará –Le sonrió ampliamente, mientras apretaba su mano suavemente entre la suya. Sus hombros estaban desnudos, dejando expuesto su cuello largo y blanco._

Se frotó con rudeza la frente, gruñendo de rabia contra su palma porque por más que quería quedarse en el recuerdo su mente no le dejaba continuar, le enviaba de regreso a la realidad como si se burlara de él.

Observó alrededor de sí cuando sus pupilas lograron enfocar de nuevo más que solo pestañas espesas, labios socarrones y piel tersa.

No estaba siendo claro consigo mismo…

No estaba siendo juicioso…

 _Extrañaba mucho sus ojos…_

En su entorno no había más que cuadros vacíos colgados en las paredes, papel tapiz salmón y alfombras raídas. Caminó por el único extenso pasillo, largo, con una sola puerta al final de él, una de madera castaña. Desvió la mirada contra las paredes, notando arcos sin puertas que daban paso a otras habitaciones, e ignorando la única puerta avanzó hacia uno de los laterales, que le llevaba a una cocina casi vacía.

Había más juguetes para niña tirados en el piso, maltratados por el tiempo y roídos por las ratas que andaban en los bordes de la casa. Entonces se percató de un aroma nauseabundo que le inundaba las fosas nasales: parecía algo muerto, como si el cadáver de un desafortunado animalillo todavía estuviese presente en el lugar.

–Que asqueroso –Arrugó la nariz, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos en el lugar.

– _No tan rápido –Se burló contra su nuca, masajeándole los nudillos de la mano derecha –con calma, eso es…solo respira profundo…._

–No puedo….

– _Es muy fácil. Así es…. –Le sonrió ampliamente –haces que me sienta orgulloso –Un besito resonó contra su nuca._

–¿De dónde vienes? –Fue capaz de verse preguntando, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios y aspiraba por la nariz.

– _¿De dónde parece? –Sus labios se veían nublados por una bruma obscura._

–De la nada

Se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, su espalda impactó contra la pared contraria y el aroma asqueroso continuaba merodeando por su nariz de forma molesta y horrorosa. Era tan repugnante que temía que las arcadas comenzaran.

La segunda estancia estaba más vacía que la cocina, con solamente dos silloncitos cómodos y empolvados, cubiertos de una sustancia que no deseó identificar; al fonda reposaba una mesita de madera vieja sobre la cual reposaban dos cuadros, solo que uno de ellos no estaba vacío….

En un titubeo se acercó allí, observando con ojos entrecerrados a una familia de tres integrantes, una mujer alta de rostro dulce, un hombre de porte recto, y un chico de no más de catorce que apenas sonreía; todo parecía tan cotidiano que podría jurar que nada raro sucedía allí, pero luego estaba el hecho de que faltaba una presencia en esa fotografía familiar: la hermanita del niño.

Los ojos del muchacho parecían penetrarle a pesar de ser consciente de que no podía una simple fotografía estarle observando, entrecerró los ojos, retrocediendo un paso.

Luego volvió la vista el techo, observando con horror marcas marrones que trazaban letras curveadas y temblorosas: _No hay dolor en la venganza_.

Frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose mareado y asqueado, tenía ansiedad por vaciar por completo el estómago sobre esa coqueta alfombrita de bordes naranjas.

Sentía que estaba repitiendo de nueva cuenta una escena horrorosa que ya había contemplado; trazado en el centro de todo el infierno se encontraba con curvas rudas la comisura de aquellos agudos ojos dorados.

 **Enero 23**

 _Parecía triste, observé sus hombros descubiertos, recorriendo con las pupilas dilatadas pequeñas marcas que corrían sobre la piel pálida. Su espalda delgada, su cuerpo fuerte. De pronto parecía alguien de papel, simplemente acomodado al borde del asiento mientras sus brazos se recargaban sobre sus rodillas y la expresión fija de sus ojos me dejaba verlo tan inquieto._

 _Me arrodillé frente a él, mirándole a los ojos con un gesto desconcertado, pero él no me veía. Pasaron segundos largos y cuando me vio fue como si se tratara de alguien completamente diferente: parecía receloso y frustrado, no ese caballero de sonrisa pícara que yo conocía._

 _Le tomé una de las manos con lentitud, y el sobresalto que le abarcó me sorprendió, sin embargo, su mirada se volvió frágil cuando deposité un beso sobre la punta de sus dedos y sonreí._

 _Sé que algo malo le sucede, pero no quiere decir qué es. Me inquieta mucho pensar que pueda estar metido en algún problema, o tal vez solo sea producto de su ajetreada vida, después de todo él es ya todo un hombre._

 _La idea no ha dejado de rondar por mi mente, menos cuando se quedó viendo fijamente hacia mí, viéndome como si no me reconociera para luego acariciarme las mejillas con los pulgares y sonreír de esa forma burlesca que me tranquilizaba de forma extraña._

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a casa llevaba las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas de frustración. Ese día había recordado más de lo que cualquier otro, sospechaba que se debía al ambiente de esa extraña casita, sin embargo no era suficiente para saber en dónde se encontraba, o qué había pasado, con el rubio.

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Pronto sus padres, y la misma Mabel, pasaron a segundo plano mientras él se dedicaba a pensar cómo iba a poder encontrar de nuevo a ese maravilloso y enigmático hombre.

Su pecho se apretó con fuerza, sus latidos se volvieron fuertes pero pausados, como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. No había cruzado ni siquiera la entrada de la cabaña de sus tíos cuando sus piernas cedieron, dejándole de rodillas sobre la madera.

Su cuerpo entero se sentía entumecido y pesado, como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se hubiera marchado de sí dejando atrás nada más que un amasijo de emociones revueltas y miedos confusos.

– _¡No me mientas! –Le gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos –¡Cállate, ya basta, mentiroso! –Sus hombros temblaron en medio de la rabia frustrada._

– _¡Lo juro! –Replicó, arrodillándose a su lado mientras le veía aovillarse sobre el piso alfombrado de marrón –mírame, por favor –Sus palmas se movieron lentamente sobre sus hombros, resbalando por su cuello para llegar a sus muñecas –mírame_

 _Con renuencia ambos ojos hicieron contacto y en los contrarios pudo encontrar una esperanza latente que se fragmentaba en pequeños trozos almibarados. Lucía devastado, como si acabase de darle la peor noticia de su vida a pesar de que lo que decía no era sino todo lo contrario._

– _Estoy aquí –Ofreció una mirada honesta, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de las muñecas delgadas –puedes confiar en mí…_

 _Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tenue y cuando el otro le miró no dudó en inclinarse hacia el frente, luciendo vulnerable y fresco cuando lo hizo. Sus labios se rozaron, encajando a la perfección, y fue como llegar de nuevo al hogar cuando sus pieles se rozaron._

– _Si me mintieras también tú…. –Dijo al separarse, viéndole con profundidad y un tinte de desasosiego –me sentiría entristecido –sus dedos se envolvieron entre sus cabellos, tirando de ellos para acercarle hacia sí –prométeme que no vas a mentirme –Su rostro se acercó hacia él, exhalando aliento embriagador –promételo_

– _Yo te lo juro –Dijo sin más, aceptando como cautivadora la presión ejercida en su cintura y sus cabellos halados lentamente. Sus dedos se curvaron, acunando el rostro frente a él._

 _Como recompensa recibió un beso cadencioso y profundo que entrelazaba sus respiraciones a un son pasional y crudo. Las palmas de sus manos eran frías cuando apretaban con fuerza sus antebrazos, acercándole hacia sí con desesperado anhelo. Podía sentir su piel perforándose bajo las medias lunas que eran sus uñas cuando le sintió queriendo separarse para tomar aire._

– _Quiéreme…._

Su cabeza pesó, repiqueteando con fuerza cuando perdió la conciencia, cayendo estrepitosamente hacia adelante en un golpe seco contra los maderos de la entrada.

.

.

.

Cuando fue capaz de volver en sí estaba rodeado de sábanas tibias. Una frialdad húmeda reposaba contra su frente. Sus ojos pesaban, se sentía adormilado y pesaroso a pesar de ser cada vez más consciente de su entorno.

–Dipper –Vagamente reconoció la voz de uno de sus tíos –quédate ahí, descansa –Pidió con un tinte de preocupación.

–¿Qué pasó? –Entonces se percató de que su garganta estaba reseca y que escocía pareciendo pesada –¿Tío Ford?

No hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, limitándose a volver a sentir su cuerpo pesado volviendo a cederle el control.

–Te encontré inconsciente en la entrada de la cabaña –Confesó con el entrecejo fruncido –tenías fiebre y estabas sudando –Añadió.

De repente el recuerdo de unos ojos desesperados le pasó por la mente, obligándole a sentarse más rápido de lo que cualquiera debería. El repentino movimiento le causó un mareo involuntario que le removió el mundo.

–¡Tengo que encontrarlo! –La realización pareció abrupta y dolorosa –y-yo….

–¡Dipper! –Reprochó el adulto, obligándole a recostarse de la forma más amable que podía –debes descansar, tenías fiebre alta y estabas comenzando a delirar cuando eras mínimamente consciente –Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca –después puedes hacer….

–No lo entiendes –Negó rápidamente, percatándose entonces de la ausencia de la húmeda tela –nadie lo entiende…

Su cuerpo se tensó, gruñendo en su sitio.

 _No lo comprende…_

 _Nadie lo entiende…._

 _Te dije que esto iba a pasar…._

Su cabeza repiqueteaba en molestia y una sensación de incertidumbre. No supo de dónde provenía aquella voz que murmuraba cosas obscuras a sus oídos, quizás del fondo de su mente o de alguna otra parte, pero no pudo decir que lo que le decía fuera falso.

–¿De qué hablas, Dipper? –Titubeó el adulto, acercándose hasta colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

Creía que aún deliraba, no podría tratarse de otra cosa cuando comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente y sus ojos se empañaban. Algo en la mirada embravecida pareció desconcertarle, era como observar dos abismos de desesperación y no la mirada avellana de su querido sobrino. En sus pupilas había desesperación y una emoción a la que no deseó ponerle nombre por miedo a que pudiera materializarse si lo hacía.

–¿Dipper? –Su palma dio un suave apretón a su hombro.

El castaño desvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Contenía los quejidos que quería proferir, porque ansiaba gritar, quería salir de la cama y correr a un lugar indefinido en busca de esos desconsolados ojos cristalinos.

–Estoy cansado –Masculló, evadiendo la mirada conocedora –solo…estoy muy cansado –Suspiró profundamente.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó el adulto, recuperando una pizca de la calma que había perdido.

–Mejor –Asintió él. –Estoy cansado –Frunció el ceño, decidido a ya no hablar.

¿Para qué necesitaría contarle a su tío lo que le aquejaba si repetiría que necesitaba descansar?, que estaba _enfermo_. Aspiró profundamente. Con cuidado se giró a darle la espalda a su tío, no queriendo estar presente cuando le viera salir de la habitación.

Estaba frustrado, agotado mentalmente y aterrado. ¿Por qué no lograba… _recordar_? Ahora sabía que algo más había sucedido entre ellos dos, no tenía la certeza de que no eran solo sus más obscuros deseos materializándose dentro de su cabeza en forma de maravillosas alucinaciones que le causaban un cosquilleo dulce por todo el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, y rememoró ese aroma tan sensual que desprendía el otro, era como olfatear la rama de una planta de vainilla, vino tinto y colonia.

Por unos segundos tuvo verdadero miedo al presenciar una discusión en donde pareció haber hecho daño inconsciente al perfecto hombre rubio; sin embargo, al ver al otro aferrándose con fuerza a él pudo tranquilizarse de nuevo.

Se abrazó a ese recuerdo de la más frágil mirada cristalina y lo adoró cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Con los labios separándose entre sí comenzó a tararear esa tonadita que relacionaba inmediatamente con el rubio.

 **Enero 26**

 _No habló conmigo, no quiso decirme lo que le preocupaba cuando fui capaz de preguntarle. Si debí haberme sentido cohibido no lo hice, y en su lugar hice algo de lo que creo que debería arrepentirme, sin embargo no lo hago._

 _Yo tomé una de las muchas carpetas que reposaba sobre su escritorio mientras él bajaba a la planta baja para tomar dos tazas de café: supongo que esperaba encontrar que las acciones de su compañía se iban en picada, o que tenía demandas por…no lo sé, cualquier cosa._

 _Solo estaba el reporte de defunción de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos originarios de Oregón, su estado natal._

* * *

Espero que te gustara. No mucha gente deja su comentario para este fic. Pero me pone muy contenta saber que a alguien le gusta. Voy a seguirlo, solo que la inspiración no había llegado. Como propósito me he puesto terminar con los fics para no dejar nada al azar. Gracias por leernos, nos vemos ;)


End file.
